


Prologue

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dark haired man stepped forward out of the shadows as soon as it happened. He had been watching and waiting for this. The fall. The young man plummeting from the heavens. His beautiful hazel eyes wide with terror. His wings had finally failed him. The beautiful boy’s desire to fly was his greatest weakness. It had been inevitable, that it would end this way…..

He snapped his fingers and all movement stopped. Time and space freezing at his command. 

The blond’s plunging fall was stopped in midair. Just seconds before his death. He was so unbelievably beautiful. In the prime of his youth. His hazel eyes bright with life, his hair shining like the sun, even in the darkness that surrounded him. He was dressed all in white like the angel he was. That gorgeous human body of his was so incredibly fragile. It would be smashed on the ground, every bone inside crushed immediately from the impact. He would die instantly, painlessly.

This death wasn’t his doing. It was simply the boy’s time. 

He could save him. It would take nothing with his immense power.

But why would he? He had been waiting for this moment since the boy was born. A smile crossed his devilishly handsome face.

The demon stroked the boy’s frightened, frozen face lovingly. In moments, it would all be over and that radiant soul would be his, for eternity. 

His golden eyes glowed with unholy light as he thought back to the first time he had met him…….


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn’t sure what it was that drew his attention to that particular one. Maybe it was something in his warm hazel eyes. The way they sparkled with a slightly mischievous light. Perhaps it was something about the way he held his head. Something about the way he moved. Regardless, once he noticed the little blond, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. There was something different about him. And That in itself was exceptional. The Demon King had nothing but scorn for the angels. They were all the same, practically clones of each other. One automaton after another, tall blonde and beautiful with blue eyes and perfect hair. What was even more irritating was how they took pride in their sameness. 

Except for one. He was smaller than the others. With unruly, dirty blond hair and glowing hazel eyes. 

And for his differences, he was constantly singled out. Constantly in trouble with the others.

Not to say he didn’t bring a good bit of it on himself. He wasn’t very good with the rules the other angels seemed to worship as much as their God. He was constantly bending them, if not breaking them entirely. His heart was in the right place, it was always to help one of his charges. But he never seemed to learn not to interfere in the affairs of his humans. He just couldn’t seem to remember his limits.  
The angel didn’t fly like the others, slow and graceful. Stately and dignified. No the boy flew as fast as he could, straining his wings until he was practically a blur. He spiraled in the air, flipping over and over until he almost lost control. He would shoot down the ground and veer up at the very last moment. At times it made the Demon King wonder if the angel had a death wish. He hadn’t known it was possible for an angel to be an adrenaline junky….

Asami wasn’t sure why he continued to watch the boy day after day. What continued to draw his eye about that particular one. But even as he chastised himself for it, he continued to watch. His obsession continued to grow.

Unlike the other angels who did their duties and couldn’t wait to rush back up to heaven and get away from the dirty chaos of the human world; the littlest angel seemed to enjoy his time on earth, actually seemed reluctant to return to the sky. He stayed long after he was done with his charges, just exploring the world, playing and wandering. Reveling in it. Picking a blade of grass and making it squeak between his thumbs. Sitting on a treelimb and watching the sunset. He did things Asami had never seen any other angel do before.

One day Asami caught sight of him walking on the beach, looking longingly at the surf, digging his little pink toes into the sand. The enormous demon settled back onto his throne to wait and watch, to see what the boy would do. 

The demon’s minions looked up at Asami in shock. Their King had actually laughed outright when he saw what the angel did next. The boy stuck his tongue out at the sky and thumbed his nose, stripping out of his silken raiments and ran buck naked down the sandy beach until he dove into the water. A slow heat curled in Asami’s belly as his glowing golden gaze soaked in the sight of the nude angel. He had never seen one naked before and was stunned by the perfection that lay under those white flowing robes. A tight trim little body, lithe with muscles. A pert round backside, long legs and perfect peachy pink skin. Dusky rose nipples that pruned into tight buds when the cold water splashed onto his perfect chest. The way he rolled his hips when he walked….Fuck. Sex on a stick.

Asami had never heard an angel laugh either, but this one did. A sound full of pure joy and happiness as he splashed his white wings in the water and floated on his back, bobbing up and down in the waves, kicking the water with his gorgeous legs. Asami watched him swim, watched the droplets dripping down his throat and chest, watched him throw his wet shaggy hair back out of his eyes and expose that elegant neck. The Demon thirsted to lick the water from that fine pale skin.

The angel seemed to tire of swimming after a bit. He moved into the shallows and sat in the sand, his lower body still hidden in the water. He pulled his skinny knees up and drizzled little mud castles on top of them. Then, once he tired of that, he washed his legs off, his fingertips brushing the sand off his skin. Asami felt his mouth go bone dry as he watched those slender fingers continue to work their way up the tops of his creamy thighs, then delve in-between. His hands were under the water, but it was perfectly obvious what he was touching now. Slowly rubbing and stroking it with innocent curiosity. Asami’s dark eyes watched the angel’s pretty cheeks flush pink, he watched those little nipples tighten as he began to breathe harder. Asami’s cock stiffened to full mast when the angel bit the full pillow of his plush lower lip and moaned softly. Little teeth marks left in the plump flesh. The small hand began moving faster as he began to give himself over to the erotic pleasure, arching his back and squirming his plump round butt in the squishy mud. Sweet, sexy little cries rang in Asami’s ears as his lovely body spasmed, his white wings beat the air and those slender hips jerked up. The angel came. Exalting in his orgasm with feverish abandon. Throwing his head back, shooting pearly white fluid up out of the water before slumping back on his elbows. 

That was DEFINITELY something he had never seen an angel do before…..

The Demon King almost winced in pain as his engorged cock threaten to rip a hole right through his pants when he saw what the angel did next. Scooping a droplet of his own cum up off of his own chest and licking it curiously. His tongue pink and wet as it swirled around the tip of a dainty finger sensuously . His bright hazel eyes alight with his own naughtiness.  
Finally Asami realized what it was that drew him to the angel. That set the angel apart from all the other endless copies. 

This little angel had a bit of demon in him too. 

Asami smiled widely, his long white fangs exposed, as he finally realized why he had been watching the littlest angel all this time. The Demon King finally realized that what he wanted….was that dirty little angel….for his own.


	3. Chapter 3

All he had to do was bide his time. Find his opening. Asami soon realized that his angel had a very unusual weakness. He cared about more than simply guiding his charges on the right path, protecting their souls. 

He also seemed to care about their lives too. As if the time they spent on earth was somehow important in its own right and not just what decided their afterlife. He became very upset when his charges died too soon. When he felt like they hadn’t gotten enough time on earth. It was illogical, irrational. It made absolutely no sense to Asami. What did the brief flicker of time a human spent on earth matter in the face of eternity? 

Whether it was ten years or a hundred, it was a drop in the ocean. It made no difference. 

Both angels and demons alike had little regard for human life. Their deaths meant nothing. Their lives meant nothing. All that mattered was the soul, only that was eternal. Only that had value. Angels and Demons did not have souls, they were the appointed guardians. The soldiers in the war between good and evil. Each person had his or her own natural tendencies towards light or dark. The job of the angels and demons was to try and push them one way or another. It was a war that had raged since the beginning of time and there was no winner. Centuries later, light and dark was still tied, the same number of souls surrendered to each. But this particular angel seemed to feel that human life was about more than its end. That just to LIVE was somehow important too.

It was mysterious and Asami couldn’t understand it. But he saw the angel’s weakness and he knew that it was his way in. And so the Demon King watched and he waited patiently. For just the right moment…..

-

April 25th, 2005

The commuter train was going too fast. And it was getting faster. The conductor had overshot the last platform and had to reverse. It had cost him about 90 seconds of time. Japanese culture is very strict when it came to punctuality, with commuters often depending on near-perfect timing on the part of the trains to commute to and from work on time. At the stations, the trains were supposed to meet on both sides of the same platform simultaneously. This allowed people to transfer between rapid and local trains running on the same line. As a result, a small delay in one train can significantly cascade through the timetable ending with massive delays on both railway sides. The twenty three year old driver was one of Akihito’s charges. 

Ten months before; he had made the same mistake and been put through ‘retraining’. This time he would face severe financial penalties as well as the harsh and humiliating "Nikkin Kyoiku". The term meant 'dayshift education'. During which, the drivers were forced to perform menial tasks, particularly involving cleaning, weeding and grass-cutting duties during the day instead of their normal jobs. What it really was though was punishment, pure and simple, consisting of violent verbal reprimands, humiliation and forcing the employees to repent by writing extensive reports. 

Akihito could see it in his face, he was so stressed about his impending punishment that he wasn’t thinking clearly, accelerating to try and make up for lost time. The train schedules only allowed for 28 seconds of leeway between stations. There was no way to possibly make up for a minute and a half, no matter how fast he was going.

The speed limit on the curved segment of track was 70 km/h. Akihito looked down to see the train was moving at 116 km/h at that point and Ryūjirō still had not pulled the break. The curve was coming up fast. Akihito whispered in his ear, trying to make him calm down, trying to make him realize that there was so much more at stake than his job. Japanese building codes did not regulate the distance between train lines and residential buildings due to high confidence in the engineering of the rail system. In metropolitan areas, the high speed railway lines often passed within meters of residential buildings.....

Finally, finally the young driver seemed to respond to Akihito’s soothing tones, coming out of his stupor and realizing how fast he was going. But when he tried to slow the train down, he used the service brake, instead of the emergency brake. The use of the emergency brake had to be justified to his superiors and the timid young man was trying to avoid more punishment. But there was no way the service break was going to slow the train down enough before it hit that curve. 

Akihito watched it come helplessly. There were over 700 people on the train. And it would barrel into an enormous apartment building full of hundreds more. The Sunshine Daycare was on the bottom floor. Another of his charges was in there. Botan. Sweet young Botan with his big blue eyes and shaggy bangs. He was only three years old. 

Akihito covered his face with his fingers as the train entered the curve and began to veer off the track, tipping slightly to the right. The people in the cars beginning to scream in terror…..

Suddenly, all was silent. 

He opened his eyes and looked around in astonishment. Time had stopped. The people were frozen and so was the train. Aki flew out and up above it curiously. The only ones powerful enough to stop time were the archangels…..or very high level demons. And the tall dark figure who stood on the tracks in front of the train was NO archangel. The demon was colossal, clothed all in black, with huge leathery wings. He stood with his legs braced wide and his muscular arms folded in front his massive chest. His hair was jet black and his eyes glowed with golden fire. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Akihito stared at him with wide eyes. He had never dealt with a demon before. Those golden eyes were fixed on him though, like he expected something from Akihito. Like he knew him. He gulped and flew to stand a few feet in front of the enormous man, folding his wings back nervously and keeping his eyes down to hide his fear. The demon literally towered over the tiny blond angel.

“Hello Akihito.”

“H-How do you know my name?” Aki stammered in surprise looking up and then tried his best not to stare. There were strange black markings on his skin, like tattoos all over his arms. And he had horns. REAL horns. 

“I know a lot about you Angel.”

“You…you do?” Akihito’s mind boggled. How did this demon know him? He wasn’t special. When it came to angels, he was the lowest on the totem pole. Especially after last week’s fiasco. He had just wanted to make little Momo’s birthday special…..

“I do. For example, I know that you don’t want this train to crash.” His eyes narrowed on Aki’s face and he paused before continuing, “What I don’t know is why.”

Akihito protested, “Because I don’t want them to die!”

The demon frowned, “What does it matter? They are all going to die anyway. Why does it matter when?”

“Because!” Akihito cried angrily and balled his little hands into fists; facing off with the demon. A dark eyebrow rose in a smirk and Akihito realized how foolish he was being. This was obviously an upper level demon and could squish Akihito like a bug, if he so chose. He breathed deeply and said in a much calmer voice, “Because its too soon. The little ones, they haven’t gotten a chance to live yet…” He pointed sadly at the daycare in front of the train. The engine car would hit it first, but the passenger cars would drive it further into the building, one by one, each car crushed like a tin can by the car behind it. The engine would probably explode, killing those who survived the first impact. The rest would die in the fire and the suffocating smoke. Or be crushed by the building as it inevitably collapsed on top of the survivors.

“What does it matter, if they live a one year or a hundred? Either way, its like the blink of an eye. Over before it has begun. The only purpose of life is to usher the soul into the next world. To its final destination.”

Akihito shook his head wildly, his blonde hair feathering down into his frustrated hazel eyes. 

The demons eyebrows rose even higher, “No?”

“No! Its…its not all about the destination, sometimes it about the journey. Don’t you see? That’s half the fun!” Akihito cocked his head and smiled a little, a crooked, self-deprecating grin and then stared down at his feet in embarrassment. It sounded so foolish. He knew it did. Nobody else ever understood how he felt about life. But it wasn’t all a battle between good and evil and it wasn’t just about getting where you were going. Sometimes it was just about…..watching a sunset. Or swimming in the ocean. Or feeling the sand between your toes. What about those things? Weren’t they important too? And why was he the only one who thought they were?

The demon was very quiet and for a long time he just stood there staring at Akihito. The weight of that golden gaze growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment and Akihito started to squirm uncomfortably, tugging on his high collar a little awkwardly.

“I understand.”

Akihito nearly fell over in surprise, his lashes opening wide. “You DO?!!!” Nobody ever understood before. Nobody.

The demon nodded slowly and Akihito could see in his eyes that he truly did understand. He breathed a sigh of relief. Surely the demon would let them live then. Surely, if he was powerful enough to stop time, he could also put the train back on the track and slow it down.

“So you will save them?” He asked eagerly with his hands clasped in front of him, a radiant smile ready on his lips.

The demon’s eyes were practically glowing in the dark. Glowing in triumph. Akihito wondered why…..

“I will” He nodded, “But for a price….”

Akihito’s heart stopped. He had heard of this before. That you had to be very, very careful when making deals with demons. Although he had never heard of a demon making a deal with an angel….only humans. And usually it resulted in the human trading its soul for something the human wanted. But Akihito didn’t have a soul, so what could he offer a demon?

He spoke slowly, hesitantly, “O-oook? What is the price then?” He looked up curiously at the large demon, mystified as to what he could possibly want.

“You”

Akihito frowned in confusion. “Me? But…I don’t have anything to give you. I don’t….have a soul.” He opened his hands helplessly in supplication. They were empty, couldn’t the demon see that?

The demon shook his head. “I don’t want anything from you. I just want you. I want you to be mine.”

The littlest angel stared at him dumbfounded. 

“Will you do that Akihito? Will you come with me to the underworld?”

Aki shook his head in denial. “I can’t…its not allowed.” Akihito bit his thumbnail unconsciously and tried to remember every rule he could think of. He didn’t know of ANY that related to angels going to the underworld. Perhaps there wasn’t a rule…simply because, perhaps no one had ever thought of it…. 

“Is it?” His big hazel eyes met the demon’s questioningly. 

“Do the rules matter so much to you Akihito? That you would let them all die? One thousand and thirty nine souls. Isn’t it worth it, to bend the rules a little, so that they may live? Even if its only for a little while longer.”

Akihito drew a deep breath. It was. It was worth it. And no one would miss him anyway. They probably wouldn’t even notice he was gone. And if they did, well the archangels would probably be glad to be rid of the troublesome little angel. The one that just couldn’t do anything right, no matter how HARD he tried. And he had tried. 

He glanced up suspiciously though his dirty blond hair. “You aren’t going to do anything bad to me are you?”

Those golden eyes took on a twinkle. They almost seemed to be laughing. “Nothing bad, I promise.” He said in that deep, deep voice, that had somehow become strangely soothing.

“All right then, I’ll go with you, if you save them.” Akihito looked up earnestly.

The demon held out his enormous hand to Akihito and Aki placed his small white hand into the center. Strong fingers closed over it like a vice, trapping it inside. Akihito stared at the place where their two bodies met. The angel and the demon.

“Say it Akihito, say that you are mine and it will be done.”

Akihito looked back over his shoulder once more. At the train barreling down the track and the two wheels on the left, that were just starting to lift. The engine car leaning to the right, ever so slightly. He looked to the side. At the Sunshine Daycare sign. The yellow paint slightly faded and peeling. The child who peeked out of the window at the train. His eyes were blue. Innocent. He hadn’t even begun to live.  
Akihito looked back up at the demon. His handsome face impassive. Watching Akihito, just….watching. And waiting.

“Save them.” He whispered softly, his bright hazel eyes pleading, meeting those fierce, burning golden ones. 

“Save them. I am yours.”

A scant second later, the train veered slightly, but then it slowed. The wheels settling back onto all its wheels like a sigh of relief. The entire train shook for a moment and then it barreled on, forward down the track. Right over the spot the angel had stood, just moments before. Faces flashing in the windows as it passed by those round blue eyes peering out of the daycare window. Watching them pass. One after another, after another, after another…...


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito woke slowly. He was very warm and he felt very heavy. The air was thick in his lungs as he tried to breathe. He moaned in exhaustion as his eyelids fought to open. Even the slightest motion seemed hard. 

He frowned. 

“Sssh Angel. It’s alright you’ll get used to it in a bit.” The voice resonated through Aki’s petite frame. It was very deep and VERY close.

Akihito’s bright hazel eyes flew open and he stared up into the demon’s face. He was so handsome, it was hard to remember that he was a demon….well just so long as one forgot to look for the horns that sprouted from the corners of his forehead. And that devilish smile. Warm hands were moving on Akihito’s body, holding him tightly and squeezing his bottom. Aki realized with a start that he was naked and laying in the man’s lap. He wanted to move and to stand, but it was so HARD. His limbs felt like they were made of lead. He tried to squirm away, but fell back in exhaustion; his head landing on the demon’s broad shoulder, his wings draped over and supported by the demon's back.

“The air is different in the underworld. Thicker. And the gravity is stronger. Your body will adapt over time.” The warm hands were moving soothingly over Aki’s exposed flesh, stroking his taut thighs and stomach. It felt nice. He tried to focus, “Is-Is that where we are?”

The demon nodded down at him. Akihito’s eyebrows rose high. He had always been curious about the underworld. He wondered what it looked like.  
“Can I see?”

If the demon was surprised by the question he gave no indication of it. Merely rising to his feet and striding over to the nearest window. He carried Akihito’s extra weight as if it was nothing and cradled the boy’s head on his shoulder, angling his body, so that the boy could see out of the window that suddenly flew open without him touching it. Akihito gasped at what lay outside. A river of molten glowing lava coursed through the center of the harsh landscape. The ground was black with jagged rocks dividing the high and lows. There were tall mountains in the distance and the sky seem to fairly burn with fire. Like an eternal sunset, that moved and shimmered as Aki watched.

“It’s beautiful” Akihito murmured in awe.

“I have always thought so”

“Why am I naked?” He finally thought to ask, cocking his head at the demon. It was getting a little easier to move now.

The demon seemed surprised by the question and apparently decided to answer with a demonstration, moving to stand over a nearby bed and dropping Akihito down onto it with a squeak and flying feathers. His pale flesh glowed against the black silk, his white wings fluttering helplessly behind him. The demon attacked the boy’s soft flesh with his hands, lips and teeth. Moving to press him down, covering Akihito’s small body with his own, much larger, much stronger one. Akihito was weak and helpless against the rapacious onslaught. He moaned in helpless arousal and confusion. His sense quickly overwhelmed by the feelings twisting inside him. The growing heat in his belly.

“You said….you wouldn’t do anything bad to me.” He whimpered, looking up fearfully at the demon’s glowing yellow eyes with trembling lips, tiny tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Have I done anything bad to you angel?” 

Akihiot shook his head, “Na-oooh. But you are going to….”

The demon smiled widely and shook his head, leaning down the catch the tears that began to run down his cheeks. Lapping them up and pressing gentle kisses to his temples, “Nothing bad, I promise. I am going to make you feel so good baby.”

“But, its wrong!” Akihito cried out as the demon’s long forked tongue slithered out and tweaked his pink nipples, actually pinching them a little inside the warm wet muscle.

“And why is that exactly?” The devil’s voice was like liquid velvet, his tongue lathing Akihito’s body, his lips sucking on the white flesh leaving rosy red marks all over the boy’s pale chest, turning Aki’s mind to mush  
“Because! AH!” The man’s large hands gripped him by the hips and forced his legs apart, making his knees bend and spread, exposing his nether regions to those golden eyes completely. He knelt between Akihito’s slender legs; cupping his backside with his massive hands. Akihito’s mind was a mess of confusion and arousal and he was going to protest, but the man’s mouth was already pulling other sounds from him before he had the chance. 

“Nya! Oh! Ugggh! Oh!”

“Because why Akihito?” He could feel the man’s hot breath on the base of his poor throbbing little cock.

Akihito didn't have the faintest idea...what was he asking? His mind was blank. Aki gave him a frustrated, questioning look in between whimpers.

“Why is this wrong Akihito?” The man repeated the question patiently.

“Because, we aren't supposed to! I’m an angel and you’re…you’re….a..."

“A demon?” 

Aki bit his lip and nodded hesitantly, afraid of offending him. The demon’s face moved close to Akihito’s so they were nose to nose and he slowly drew Akihito’s lower lip out from under his teeth, sucking on the plump flesh before biting it himself. Akihito’s eyes closed and he moaned in pure pleasure. Dropping his head back on the pillow.

“You belong to me Aki. Nothing we do is wrong, angel. Nothing. You are mine.”

Akihito’s eyes flew back open at the violent vehemence in the demon’s words, his enormous black wings opening for a moment as the demon towered over him. He scooted away in fright but the man dragged him back. Spreading his slender legs further open. He watched in shocked surprise as large man forced his face between his legs, parting them with his broad shoulders and took his penis in his mouth. He didn’t even have to time to think…to cry out…in surprise and utter shock. All he could feel was the amazing sensation, an instant hot shiver as the wet tongue touched the underside of his glans and slid along the surface. It felt….It felt….fuck. He pushed his hips against that hot mouth in order to feel that wonderful sensation again, but the demon pulled away, making him groan in frustration until he took it in his mouth again, all the way to where it joined his body. He pressed his mouth and tongue against it, pushing and sucking at it and wracking the angel's body with spine twisting shocks of sensation. Akihito was vaguely aware of the sharp points of long fangs digging lightly into his flesh, and the thought produced an erotic fear that accentuated the effects of the rough tongue, making his whole body contract and spasm. Akihito’s back felt as though it was about to snap as he arched and the pleasure of the sensation was rapidly turned into torture. 

The demon began to suck at him in earnest dragging and drawing his flesh into that mouth that was too wet and too hot to be real. The only audible sounds the poor angel could produce were incoherent half words that died into whimpers. His brain had completely shut down from the shock and pleasure inflicted on him. 

When the huge man finally stopped, pulling those wonderful mouth and lips away, Akihito arched his hips encouraging him to come back, but to no avail. The demon wrapped his massive hands around Aki’s legs and pinned them even further back, exposing the angel’s tiny pink rosebud and testicles to view. He drew one smooth globe into his mouth and then the other and then moved….lower. Akihito’s eyes widened in horror and embarrassment, instinctively trying to jerk away; but he was held fast by those large, strong hands. The demon chuckled against him, sending more warm shivers down his quaking legs. His long tongue pierced the little ring easily, and thrust deep inside. The two forks scissoring back and forth inside his tight hole. Akihito writhed lewdly, it burned a little but he rocked his hips; trying to force the hot flesh inside him deeper.. Never had he felt anything so incredible, so intense. He wondered if it could even be called pleasure...yet he did not wish to see it end, not for the world. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about being embarrassed anymore. It just felt. So. Good. The tongue pushed against him in response when he wriggled even harder against the demon’s wonderful mouth, that wicked tongue thrusting slowly in and out of the swollen, sensitized flesh. It was strange but all he could think about was getting more of it inside, as if there was some terrible unreachable place demanding satisfaction. 

The hands that pinned Aki down were gone. The demon fiddling with something in his other hand and then his still stabbing tongue was joined by first one, then two fingers, which he slid slowly inside, as his tongue switched targets and lapped again at the angel’s sensitive swollen penis again. The tongue was quickly replaced by something more substantial. There was an initial discomfort as thick fingers were pushed deep inside his twitching asshole and a hot, sharp pain that made Akihito gasp and bite back a whimper. Yet even so, the fingers moved easily in his backside, covered with something slick and oily. The boy grunted softly in pain that quickly turned into pleasure. He let out another low groan as those rough fingertips paused and curved inside, pressing deep, and caressing some wonderful hidden place inside of him that made his cock twitch and his toes tingle, before slowly sliding out. The demon’s tongue still worked at his front, his mouth pulling and dragging on Akihito’s penis, and the sensations distracted him somewhat from the discomfort in his backside. He repeated the curving, thrusting motion, gradually increasing his speed until Akihito began grinding back against his hand to meet the almost violent thrusts. Despite the hot searing pain as those thick fingers stretched him open, Akihito found that every time he pulled away, he felt empty; anxious to have him back inside. Craving the delightful friction the demon’s fingers caused. 

The enormous man was on top of him now, leaning over, one giant hand by Aki’s head on the bed steadying himself, the other still working between the angel’s slick thighs. The demon leaned down and brushed his lips against Akihito’s delicate jawline, tracing it and following the line of his elegant throat with his forked tongue. Akihito felt the fangs brush against the delicate skin, dragging against the flesh dangerously. It made him shiver in fear and arousal. That mouth was burning hot. He moved lower with his fiery tongue, etching a path to the center of Aki’s chest. He brushed one swollen nipple with his lips, his teeth scraping lightly against the inner curve, before sliding his tongue over the hard bud. Akihito’s breath came in shaking gasps as the hot mouth began to use his nipples as he had his penis, sucking and pulling at it with his mouth and teeth, making him squirm and writhe even more fitfully, grasping at the covers desperately

The demon pulled his mouth away and dragged it over his throat and chin again, hovering over his lips. "I never knew angels were such wanton little things.” He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Akihito affectionately. The heat in his gaze stole Aki’s breath. There were flames in his eyes. Actual flames.

“Although I think perhaps its just you, you dirty little boy” 

Akihito gave him a pouting, offended look in between whimpers urging him to continue. 

The demon laughed loudly, throwing his head back, then grinned wickedly at Akihito. His long white fangs flashing in the dark. They didn’t frighten Akihito now. Only made the unbearable heat of his need actually grow stronger.

His hand moved off of Akihito’s groin and it landed on the other side of his head. The angel gave it a mournful look, but it was quickly replaced by the demon's abdomen which spread Aki's legs wide and forced them upwards against his body.

He felt that mixture of fear and excitement that was becoming very familiar and caught his breath in anticipation. The demon pressed forward, sliding the very hard, very hot head of his penis along Aki’s tight crease, pressing ever so slightly into the center. Akihito bit his lip and spread his thighs a little wider, opening up beneath him like a flower. A large hand slid between their bodies, finding Akihito’s small shaft and sliding his rough thumb back and forth along the slit distracting him while the tip of the much larger cock was pressed firmly against the opening. He pushed inside roughly with a small thrust of his hips, and Akihito felt the head burst past his ring and work its way deeper with a few short thrusts as the boy cried out in time with them.

“AH! Ah! Ah!” He cried loudly, squirming as the pain and pleasure warred inside him for dominance.

It's too big he thought frantically as the stretched virgin flesh sent waves of aching pain up his spine. It felt as though his hips were going to break apart, like his sides would split and he'd be torn in half, ripped in two. The angel moaned and tilted his head, brushing his lips inadvertently against the demon’s, sending more erotic shivers throughout his body. The shivers distracted him from the aching pain so he made another pass at the man’s lips, this time pressing his mouth against them, not caring that he didn't know what he was doing; only that it felt wonderful. The demon didn't move or respond except to part his lips slightly, which Akihito took as an invitation to kissed him more fully. He felt the tip of the demon’s tongue graze his lips and he reciprocated eagerly, mimicking him; sliding his tongue fully into the demon’s mouth and rubbing it against his. The man let out a growl and forced Akihito’s tongue back, possessing the boy’s mouth and pressing down hard against the soft pink lips. Aki let out a surprised and excited sound and sucked at his tongue without thinking as the demon made love to his lips, thrusting his tongue into Akihito’s mouth in an unabashed imitation of his immediate intentions elsewhere. Filling both of the angel’s hot holes with pulsing demon flesh. In Aki’s excitement, he'd barely noticed the demon slowly edging inside until his cock was hilted fully and then slowly began to withdraw. Aki shook his head in denial. His hand reached for the base of the thick cock to prevent its withdrawal, inexplicably enjoying the strange, but exciting feeling of being so completely filled despite the terrible aching pain it caused. It hurt so badly and yet he didn’t want it to stop. EVER. The demon intercepted the small hand and pinned it down easily above the angel’s blond head. 

"Are you mine Akihito?” His voice was harsh sounding and low, and it rumbled through Akihito again like it had the first time he heard it. 

He nodded slowly, his eyes squeezed shut to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow as he bravely tried to hold back his cries of pain and pleasure. 

“Forever Akihito, say it” Aki peeked up through his wet lashes at the intense, heart-stopping look those golden eyes were piercing him with. 

His own voice was hoarse and raspy as he whispered the words he knew the demon wanted to hear. “I am yours. Forever” 

And with that the demon’s mouth was at his own; devouring him, his face, his throat, and finally his nipples. He pinched one between his teeth and it hurt. But as soon as he stopped; Akihito immediately wanted him to do it again. The demon pumped into him more aggressively now, and the angel ground back against him, each shock sliding further from pain towards pleasure until it was Akihito who gripped him and forced the massive cock completely inside with a sharp stab of pain. He cried out with the pain for a moment wanting to push him away, yet ended up clutching him closer still. The demon continued to thrust into him with greater need, moving more and more deeply, his tongue all over that small fragile body, bathing it in his dark lust. Baptizing him in dark ecstasy. The pain mingled with pleasure until it all blurred into a white heat. It was as if he felt everything and nothing. Aki had trouble discerning where one caress began and another violent thrust ended. He felt him moving above his own small body, the huge muscles straining beneath his hands and mouth as he imitated the demon’s actions, licking and nipping at the demon’s rough skin feeling an undeniable urge to feel and taste every part of him. He felt the large man’s moans as much as he heard them, vibrating through his body as the demon pressed against him, covering Akihito and burying himself inside the angel’s poor abused flesh. He was everywhere, and it felt as if there was nothing left of the world beyond their two straining bodies. As if they had become one. The angel and the demon. The light and the dark.

Akihito was close to that unreachable place, and he rocked his hips faster against the demon, grunting as their bodies slammed together. His hips meet those savage thrusts; coming closer and closer with each jarring shock. He laced his fingers through silky black hair and gripped it hard as the huge man leveraged himself into him and sending a blinding heat through him, making his hips jerk. Akihito’s own cry tore from his throat as he shook beneath the demon, and he felt himself suddenly filled, spread further, if that were even possible, and was overcome by a series of wrenching spasms that made him clutch at the demon’s back, raking his sharp nails into the tough skin and gasping for air. He twitched delirious, his body clamping down tight as the throbbing inside of him sent hot waves of pleasure and relief through his trembling body, his own seed forced up from deep inside him. He screamed and screamed. His orgasm felt endless, his balls empty and aching by the time it was over. The waves gradually slowed and he was, eventually, able to catch his breath. He looked up as his eyes regained their ability into focus and watched the demon over him, panting and trying to catch his own breath. Still inside Aki, he rolled over with a sigh, taking Akihito with him, pressing their sweat slicked bodies together with his free arm. The blonde’s head rested on his chest, his cheek pressed against the hard ridge of his muscles. Akihito slid a small hand along the groove, trailing it down to his rippling stomach and pressed his hand against it, shyly exploring the firm lines of the knotted muscles with his finger tips. The demon’s free arm released him to smooth over the length of the angel’s soft back, caressing the narrow curve of his waist and hip. Akihito glanced up to find the golden eyes closed. He smiled softly and ran his fingers over the demon’s high cheekbone and thick jaw. His full lips curved under Akihito’s hand. He wasn't asleep yet he thought. 

"What's your name?" He didn't open his eyes, but the demon’s hand still moved over him, stroking his back and side gently. 

"Asami" he answered softly. 

He had a warm reverberating voice that made Akihito want to curl his body tighter against the hard muscles he was pressed against. He yawned wide, the slightly rough skin felt so warm, the thudding of the strong heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"You really aren’t afraid of me, are you?" He asked, nuzzling the top of Akihito’s head, his breath ruffling the soft strands of blonde hair. 

"Should I be?” Akihito looked up cautiously with one eye open. 

"No.” A hard kiss was pressed to Akihito’s forehead. “I will let no harm come to you. You are mine." 

Akihito smiled softly and contentedly. Rubbing his face like a kitten against the other man’s chest. His eyes lids felt weighted. The angel found himself unable to remain conscious and drifted off quickly into oblivion. Sleeping safe and sound in Satan’s strong arms, the demon’s flesh still firmly embedded between the angel’s soft thighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito took to the underworld like a fish to water. In many ways, he had more freedom than he had ever had before. Free of the rigid rules and restrictions imposed upon the angels. He soon realized that the underworld wasn’t the place of punishment and eternal torment that he had supposed. Well, it was for some; the truly evil who burned alive in the sulphur pits. But for most, it was simply a place for those who simply...couldn’t follow the rules. The misfits and outcasts. Those who would have honestly been bored to tears in the unchanging sterile environment of heaven. The sky never changed. It went on for eternity- all white fluffy clouds and blue sky. Soft music playing and people talking quietly. Boooooring.

Not in the underworld. There were infinite layers and levels to explore. He was afraid at first. Of all the demons. Many were enormous, hideous creatures. But they weren’t all bad. Many were just very, very simple. Cursed to the underworld for no other reason than their ugliness. There were human looking ones too though. Large ones and small. He never got tired of looking at them. Each one different and unique. Nothing like the angels which were all the same. Had you brought a demon to heaven, it would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Been ostracized and looked down upon. Much like Akihito had been for his differences.   
It wasn’t that way in the underworld. Everybody was different down there. And it didn’t matter.

Akihito still stuck out of course. He was a beautiful, delicate angel with stunning white wings, so of course he drew attention wherever he went. But nobody messed with him and everyone was respectful and courteous, so after a time, all his fears went away. No one so much as laid a finger on him. What he didn’t know, and nobody thought to tell him, was that he belonged to the Lord and Master of the Underworld. A Demon so powerful none would have considered touching what was his. None would risk his wrath. Asami was fair and just King, but his punishments were swift; brutal and he had made sure EVERYONE knew who the pretty little angel belonged to. 

Akihito ran through the halls of the castle headed to the kitchen. He had been flying all morning, exploring the mountains in the horizons. They were twisted spires of old lava, covered in nooks and crevices and funny tunnels. He screamed as he was grabbed from behind, large rough hands grabbing his tiny waist and hoisting him into the air. He squealed and kicked, but it was to no avail. The immense demon gathered him tightly in his strong arms and nuzzled the soft flesh of his neck.

“You’re SQUISHING me!!!” The angel protested, squirming to be released, his little white wings pinned helplessly against his Asami's broad chest.

“Mmmm” Asami breathed in deeply, drawing his fresh clean scent into his nostrils. Akihito’s scent was positively addicting. Delicious. 

“Where are you headed to in such a hurry, little one?” He drew his fangs across that sensitive skin and delighted in the tiny boy's involuntarily shivers. He was incapable of hiding anything from Asami. Incapable of telling a lie, even with his body. His exquisite, lewd, honest little body.

“Im…I’m hungry!! So let me go, so I can eat!!”

“Hungry hmm. For what?” He thrust his hand into Akihito’s pants and slid his fingers around the rapidly hardening flesh inside. Akihito was constantly complaining about his clothes. They were little more than silken scarves knotted together about his waist, and shoulders, hanging loosely over his slender frame. From the outside, perfectly modest. Free flowing and allowed the boy a lot more movement than the old heavy garments he wore as an angel. But as he moved, tantalizing bits of flesh were revealed. And there was no part of the boy’s body that was off limits once Asami’s hands parted the scarves. Easy access, all the time. He grinned lasciviously as he took full advantage of the skimpy clothing.

Akihito complained that he looked like a Harem girl. He did. Especially with the bells Asami had fastened around his slender ankles. He wanted to angel to have freedom, complete access to his Kingdom. He had no desire to clip the rambunctious boy’s wings…..but there some things the lovely creature simply didn’t need to see. Every demon in his Kingdom knew well what the approaching tinkling sound meant. Knew to stop whatever they were doing until the innocent angel moved on out of sight. 

“Oh Asami, oh! Please!!”

“Please what baby boy?” He murmured in that perfect pink ear. Licking and nibbling on the plush lobe of flesh. He smiled as he felt the angel yield and sigh, tilted his head to the side to give Asami better access. His gorgeous body relaxing into Asami’s embrace, becoming pliant and submissive.

“Please don’t stop…” Dazzling hazel eyes looked up at him, pleading, yearning. Deep limpid pools of heat and desire, perfect mirrors of the fire Asami knew was burning bright in his own eyes.

All teasing stopped, Asami’s throat growing as tight as his pants. Fuck. He adored this perfect creature whose lustful appetites were as endless as his own. Akihito was his other half staring back at him. Two reflections turning into one. The light to his dark. The demon's enormous pitch black wings enveloped them both as he transported them back to his lair. To feed the angel’s appetite. To take care of his angel’s needs. Every last one.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito lay on Asami’s broad chest, slowly bobbing up and down as the other man breathed in and out. He played with the demon’s smooth horns, his tiny fingers running up and down idly, flicking the sharp tips. He played with Asami’s horns like he wanted to fuck them. Asami knew they fascinated him. The demon overlord smiled. Perhaps he should try it sometime. Fuck Akihito with his horns. His dirty little angel would probably love it. The Demon grinned at his wicked thoughts. His cock starting to swell again. Even after three rounds, apparently he wasn't quite satiated yet. His appetite for debauching the innocent young angel was endless.

He glanced down on the sweet face propped on his chest. Poor baby was too tired to even move to feed himself so Asami was doing it for him. Every so often he opened his pretty lips in a wide yawn and Asami would pop a grape into his little mouth. Aki chewed and swallowed sleepily, his pretty brow furrowing into a frown. Which made Asami frown too. His broad hands moving immediately to smooth the wrinkles away.

“Whats wrong angel?”

Aki hid his face, turning it so his cheek pressed against Asami’s muscular breast.

“Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Of course not. Now tell me what has you frowning beautiful.” He cupped Akihito’s face in his hands, forcing those stunning hazel eyes to meet his gaze, knowing Akihito could hide nothing from him.

“I….I’m bored.” His full lower lip came out in a bit of a pout, just as his hazel eyes clouded with concern that he might have hurt Asami’s feelings. But, the demon could read the boy like a book. He had been expecting this for some time. Akihito had explored every inch of the underworld by now and Asami had noticed him flying in circles around and around the castle the other day. Like a bird going stir crazy.

He needed to do what angels did. No matter how pointless Asami thought it was.

"Would you like to go back up to Earth Akihito?"

His sleepiness forgotten entirely, the boy bolted upright. His mouth opened in an adorable 'oh' of surprise.

"Can I?!" He gasped excitedly and then bit his lower lip in sudden concern, "But I thought...our deal was I had to stay in the underworld?"

Asami shook his head, "No, our deal was that you would be mine. And you are mine, no matter where you are Akihito. You will always be mine."

The angel's joy was radiant and he practically glowed with happiness.

"Always." He smiled and leaned down to kiss the demon, his soft pink lips moving over Asami's fierce face lovingly. "My heart belongs to you, always"

At his fervent words, Asami's golden eyes lit with the fires of hell and the exhausted boy was rolled underneath the beast he had tamed so that Asami could show him (in the only way the demon knew how) just how much Akihito was loved in return. 


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito was then allowed to come and go from the underworld as he pleased. Asami had no concerns for his safety. There was nothing a human could do to him, no demon would dare touch him and he certainly had nothing to fear from the angels. He was given complete freedom, just as long as he returned to the underworld every day. Akihito had been shocked to find out that five years had passed since he had been to the surface. Time moved differently below the ground. And Akihito was an immortal, so it was hard for him to keep track of time anyway.

The first few weeks passed uneventfully. Akihito was thrilled to see all the changes in the human world. He kept track of such things, unusual for an immortal but then Akihito had always been unusual. He would come back each day with tales of his adventures, the lives he had saved. But one day he came home with his hazel eyes big and watery, his white wings drooping sadly to the floor. Instead of his bells ringing merrily from his energetic movements, they barely sounded. Which is why this time, Asami didn’t hear him approach......

The human was bound on his hands and knees before Satan, trembling and begging for mercy. Asami wanted to roll his eyes. You’d think the motherfucker would learn. He had been doing this to the man every day since the asswipe had killed himself back in 1945. There were only a few human beings so evil that Satan himself saw to their eternal torment. Resurrecting them every morning and torturing them to death by the end of every day. They spent the nights in the sulphur pits only to do it again the next day. And the next. And the next.

Asami did vary the routine somewhat though, always coming up with new and creative ways to extend their misery. His latest technique was to cut off the evil one’s head and reanimate it. Giving the lesser demons the decapitated head to play with while others tortured the body. The things his demons found to do with the head delighted Asami endlessly. Ripping out the eyes and fucking the empty sockets or turning it upside down and using the severed throat hole. Sticking it on a pike and letting the crows pick it apart piece by piece. Boiling and skinning it. Yesterday he caught them using it as a basketball. Asami had been so proud. The bug-eyed, mustached twerp’s face was so fucked up and bloody; it was nearly unrecognizable as a human head. And of course, the victim would be awake for all of it. Every last minute of it. Utterly helpless to stop it. Asami smiled sadistically raising his sword over the pleading man’s neck.

It was baseball season now and even he was itching to play an inning or two…

Suddenly his loyal subordinate and right hand man, Kirishima stayed his hand. He glared at the smaller demon in irritation, his golden eyes glowing with bloodlust…until Kirishima jerked his head and he noticed a few white feathers sticking out of the doorway, followed by a small blond peeking into the throne room. Asami shot a warning glance at the rest of the demons, before calling out to the boy.

“Akihito, come in my love” He said with warmth in his voice, beckoning the angel to his side.

Aki approached cautiously, aware that he had interrupted something, but not quite sure what exactly. He padded forward with the little bells tinkling around his ankles until he stopped a few feet away. Innocent hazel eyes looked at the man on the floor and back at Asami’s sword questioningly.

“What are you doing?”

“Ummm….”

Asami sheathed his sword at his hip quickly hiding it as his keen mind raced for an explanation. It was the first time is his immortal existence that he had said that word…

“A haircut, Takaba-san.”

Asami’s golden eyes flicked to Kirishima. The solemn poker face gave away nothing. Asami nodded in hasty agreement.

Akihito looked at the man’s hair where the stringy strands hung limply across the man’s pale, sweaty forehead.

“A haircut?”

He looked skeptical. Asami stepped in commandingly.

“Yes, a haircut.”

With a twitch of the demon overlord’s hand; the man’s lips were sealed from the inside so he couldn’t speak and his cheeks were pulled back in a garish smile as the demon holding his head up and down in a nod.

“Never heard of scissors huh?” Akihito giggled, looking at his feet shyly and Asami exhaled in relief.

“I think Kirishima can handle it from here.” With a sharp glance, the rest of the demons scurried from the room, their helpless prey in tow. Kirishima could finish it this time. The intelligent demon was nearly as inventive as Asami himself. And his emotionless expression could really be quite terrifying. His face never moved, no matter what inhuman torture he committed. It was really quite a talent.

Akihito stood hesitantly, his lashes downcast. Usually around this time, he was flying erratically around the earth like a crazed satellite, bouncing around in orbit until he finally landed back in the underworld just in time for supper. Something was up. Asami held out his hand, beckoning somewhat impatiently. The sooner Akihito got it off his chest, the sooner he would feel better.

“Come here baby”

Akihito’s eyes looked up and Asami was shocked to see the red rim around them from crying and the fresh tears spilling onto his pale cheeks. Something in him seemed to break and he ran to the enormous demon and threw his small body at Asami, trusting him completely to ensure his safety and catch him. Catch him Asami did, he caught up his wayward angel and held him tight, letting him cry it out while plotting the demise of whoever was responsible for these tears. The motherfuckers would pay, just as soon as he figured out what the hell was going on. He had never seen Akihito cry like this. Never. His heart burned for vengeance…..

The angel’s violent sobs began to calm and turn into hiccups and then soft sighs. Finally he spoke tremulously, “They- They-they called me a whore. And a slut. And-and-and a BLASPHEMY!” He ended in a heartbroken wail, the angel’s sobs beginning anew, wracking his small body as fresh tears began to flow.

Asami’s muscles began to coil in rage. Those judgmental bitches. So fucking convinced of their superiority. Their ‘purity’. The angels were nothing more than narrowminded sociopaths. They delighted in torment just as much as the demons. They were just much more passive aggressive about it. Torturing their victims with thoughts of right and wrong until they could hardly live their own lives. Terrified of ‘sinning’. Forcing the humans to obsess about meaningless details like whether it was even a sin to masturbate or be born with red hair or liking the same sex. Things that were as natural as breathing or shitting. Things the humans had absolutely no control over. Forcing absurd rules and restrictions down on them. Convincing them that they had to do penances and confessions to absolve them of their self inflicted guilt. Shit had really gotten sick in the Middle ages and the Catholic church remained as a result even until this day. At least they had stopped with the ‘witch hunts’ and self flagellation crap. That had even turned Asami’s stomach a little. And he was fucking SATAN.

He’d be damned if he let them get inside his boy’s head and twist the beauty of what they had with empty lies and false morality.

“Akihito, listen to me.” He forced Akihito’s pretty face to come of out its hiding hole buried in Asami’s chest. The hurt he saw in those beautiful eyes tore a hole in his heart and Asami moaned, holding him tight and rocking him gently back and forth. He pressed kisses in the soft blond hair, and feathered them over his tear stained face. There was only one way to snap Akihito out of this self hatred. He knew what the angel needed. Complete and total honesty. No matter how hard it was for the demon to be so open…..

He drew a deep breath and said the words that had been written on his heart since the moment Akihito had taken his hand on the train tracks. He cupped that precious face and wiped away the tears with his large thumbs, “Please don’t cry sweetheart. I love you angel. I love you so much.”

Akihito gasped in wonder, his eyes opening wide. Asami smiled gently down at him, “Didn’t you know? Couldn’t you guess? You’ve held my heart in your tiny hands since the day we first met. Before actually….” Asami smiled thinking of all the time he had spent watching Akihito. He had loved the angel, even then, probably from the first time he saw him.

A warm spark of joy lit in those deep pools of hazel and Asami continued, “And I know you love me too. So how can that be a blasphemy? You are gonna have to explain that one to me.” He smirked wryly, leaning back. “Hatred stirs up dissension, Akihito, but true love covers over all wrongs.”

Asami was quoting the Proverbs. The shock on Akihito’s face was hilarious. “YOU’VE read the BIBLE?”

The demon shrugged his enormous shoulders. “I got bored one day” he drawled. “Like all religious texts, it was passed down orally for centuries and constantly changed with each retelling, then written down by men with agendas. Translated and twisted to suit the purposes of those who wrote it, so most of it is hopelessly wrong. But there’s a few things worth remembering in there. I know another one too, from the book of Peter: Above all, love each other deeply, because true love covers over a multitude of sins.”

Akihito stared wonderingly at him. “The angels never mention those….”

“Why would they? Angels are all about control. They derive their pleasure by forcing humans to obey rules. And each other. Don’t you remember?”

Aki nodded.

“So why would they mention the verses about love and forgiveness? Truth is, I think even they have completely forgotten them over the years. Have you ever seen an angel love, Akihito?

The angel shook his head and Asami continued, “Me neither. And Akihito, I have existed since the beginning of time. As long as there has been good, there has been evil. Two sides of the same coin. And in all that time, thousands upon thousands of years, and not ONE angel, not one, has ever shown the capacity for hope and faith that you do. And love Akihito. Faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. And you my darling are the greatest of all of the angels. Because you can LOVE.”

Asami shook his head dismissively and sneered, “What are they in comparison to one such as YOU?”

Akihito was crying again, big silent tears running down his cheeks. Tears of joy, but Asami wasn’t done yet. He bent his great head low and pressed his forehead to the angels, nose to nose, whispering now.

“There’s a reason Akihito that you were last angel created. God finally achieved perfection and once he FINALLY got it right, he never bothered making another. He broke the mold after you, Akihito. A perfect blend of an angel, a human and yes, a demon too. You ARE perfect.” His voice slowly but steadily gaining in strength and volume until he reached the last “And you Angel, are MINE” He proclaimed in a roar, capturing the trembling lips under his own. Asami hauled Akihito up against his chest. He lifted him easily, no feat really, considering his great strength. He crushed his lips against Akihito’s in long hungry kiss, stealing his breath from him. Asami broke the kiss just as abruptly as he started it and growled hotly in Aki’s ear while sliding one massive hand under his bottom and running the other up his back.

"Listen only to ME.”

Akihito wrapped his legs around his waist since Asami didn't look like he was going to let him down anytime soon. Akihito didn’t say anything- he was busy; nuzzling the strong jaw with his mouth, inhaling the familiar comforting scent. Asami’s skin was salty where the tip of his tongue flicked out to taste him. Asami rumbled with pleasure, a sexy sound that sent shivers of anticipation through him. It still surprised him how quickly Asami reduced him to a weak kneed state of trembling desire. Asami seemed especially affected right now too.

“Think only of ME.”

Asami’s voice was full of dark possession. He sounded close to losing control. Akihito felt an incredible thrill and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck and squeezed his body against him, grinding his hips suggestively against the large erection he could feel brushing against his bottom. Asami wanted him. He could feel his stomach flip flop disconcertingly at the thought and he glanced up into those golden eyes and caught his breath. It was so dark, they were almost all he could see. Those eyes were the fire of the sun itself, like smoldering embers flecked with shards of molten gold. He held Akihito easily with one hand, his other hand stripping the scarves from his body. In a flash, he was naked in Asami’s arms. He let his deft fingers dance over Asami’s rough, hard chest. He lifted his slightly parted lips to Asami and the other man bent low to meet him, opening the boy’s mouth more completely with his tongue.

Asami made love to his mouth slowly and thoroughly before capturing his hands and sliding them back up to his shoulders, indicating that he was to hold on. His body followed his lead and he hitched a leg up his thigh and wrapped his legs around him. Asami didn’t even bother to put him down, slicking his bottom with something Akihito couldn’t see, he didn’t care what it was, he was just so anxious to feel Asami inside him and he couldn't help but let out little excited mewls of eager anticipation as that excitement built until he could no longer control it. Asami’s mouth captured the sounds with a groan. Giant hands cupped him and held his groin against Asami’s so that Aki could feel his hardness, then he slid the length of himself along Akihito’s bottom cleft, making the boy’s mewls metamorphose into low moans.

“Love only ME”

With those words, he lifted Akihito’s small body and impaled him on his engorged cock while Akihito clung to him as he stood braced and powerful. He gasped against Asami’s mouth as he managed to fill him completely in one swift and eager movement. Aki dug his heels into his back to leverage himself against him. The sensation was incredible. The intense burning stretch as he buried himself inside Akihito’s small body set every nerve on fire and Aki could feel his body throbbing around its invader and gasped his pleasure, tearing his mouth from Asami’s and burying his face against his neck. Akihito moaned his name as Asami pulled his cock from his body entirely with a popping sensation before pushing inside him once more. He tried to arc his hips to meet him, to impale himself, desperate to feel him, but Asami pinned him against the wall with his body. He continued his slow assault, entering him completely before withdrawing all but the head, torturing him with his excruciating patience. Asami murmured with a low grunt as he bottomed out inside of Akihito, pressing his cock head against his deepest walls and grinding into him. Aki could only dig in his nails at the excruciating pleasure-pain his slow grind caused, and made various incoherent sounds as he twisted his hips against him, trying and failing to get him to move. Akihito threw his mouth and body against Asami’s in desperation, and felt him take a step back in surprise, but he still managed to hold Aki steady in his strong arms.

He moved from the wall, his cock staying hard inside the angel, his mouth never leaving Akihito’s. Not that Akihito was giving him much of a chance. He pressed kiss after kiss to Asami’s mouth, and face, and jaw and neck. Wishing to consume him the way the demon so easily consumed him

Akihito didn’t know how Asami had gotten them from the throne room to their bedroom but he didn’t care. Asami lay him down on the large black bed, withdrawing momentarily to position Akihito to his pleasure and then followed quickly, covering the small body with his own enormous one and dragging his mouth away from Akihito’s and down his body. Akihito closed his eyes again, relishing every kiss, every caress, and every press of the hot flesh against his. He could do little but give in and lose himself in his touch, which was by no means a difficult thing as his uncontrollable moans and whimpers testified. Asami’s mouth finally found his heat and closed over it, sucking hard with his hot mouth. Within seconds Akihito’s hips were bucking madly against him. When his tongue was joined by his hands and he parted him once more with his thick fingers, sliding them easily to the hilt, his body clenched down around them and he throbbed in sudden release, exploding in Asami’s mouth who took what Akihito gave with a murmur of pleasure. He curled his fingers inside of Akihito and stroked the silky heat inside as the boy continued to twist and grind his hips like some desperate and half wild thing.

Akihito writhed, agonized against him, begging Asami, though for what was unclear to either of them as his heels were digging into Asami’s back, pulling him closer, even as his hands pushed against his shoulders as if trying to roll him away. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from him, watching Aki shudder beneath him with obvious relief.

Asami leaned back up over him, squaring his huge hands on the bed on either side of Aki’s small blonde head and pressing his mouth down hungrily. Akihio caught his own taste on those lips, and flicked out his tongue to capture the tangy flavor. The erotic scent made his moan low in his throat, a moan that elicited a deep rumbling sound from the massive body above his.

His moan was followed by a gasp as Asami thrust into him, this time with the deliberate insistence he was accustomed to. He entered him easily and filled him quickly. Akihito was jolted by the sudden thrust but wrapped himself around him immediately, threading his arms and legs about his torso, clinging to him as the giant demon drove into his small body again and again. Violently this time, forcing his cock deep into the little angel over and over and over again. Each time trying to force it deeper and deeper. Boring Akihito out. Emptying him. Filling him. Driving every other thought out of his pretty little head but one.

“I love you Asami!”

Akihito’s body broke quickly around him and in his sudden passion, the emotions that had threatened him, earlier reared up and overwhelmed him,. He choked back a sobbing cry and clung even tighter, hiding his welling tears against Asami’s chest. He felt Asami’s muscles tightened under his fingers and was pushed into one last orgasm which left him weak and trembling. Akihito then released him, unable to find the strength to hold on, and went limp as Asami pumped his seed deep inside him with an animalistic growl, his powerful arms moving to clutch the angel even tighter in his grasp.

Possessed, cherished, treasured, trapped, dominated and loved. Loved above all else.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami decided to put a tail on him. Just in case he had any more run in with the archangels. He had never heard of angels turning on one another and he wasn't concerned for Akihito's safety so much as protecting the angel's tender heart. He was more interested in finding out which motherfuckers were messing with Akihito. It had been a long time since the demon had killed an angel and he had to admit...he was rather looking forward to it. There was a permanence that came from killing an immortal, a sense of finality that one didn't get with humans. The soul was eternal and could be reincarnated indefinitely in different vessels. But seeing as how angels did not possess souls, once they were destroyed; they were simply no more. In that respect, they were far more 'mortal' than even the humans they thought they were so superior to. Only the soul was truly immortal.

Asami frowned thinking of Akihito's tears. Oh yes, he was definitely looking forward to putting those dogs down for good.

The demon he assigned to Akihito was a shapeshifter with cloaking abilities. Not only could he make himself invisible to angels which was an incredibly rare ability, but he was also capable as moving at near light speed. More than fast enough to keep up with the little angel's breakneck flying speeds. The demon however was a scout; incredibly small and not very strong. It was a terrible miscalculation on Asami's part. But there was no way he could have predicted what was to come. 

It had begun just like any other day, until the scout burst into the throne room, screaming that Akihito had been captured, taken away by the archangels. 

In a flash, the demon overlord was gone, his senses reaching out for the last place Akihito had been. He was capable of seeing anyone; at any point in time. What froze his heart was the inability to see where Akihito was now. It was like following a line that stopped abruptly. As if it had been cut. A cold fear engulfed Asami's strong heart, his blood freezing in his veins.

But it was the sight of those feathers that brought the Demon King to his knees. 

A tiny pile of perfect soft white feathers marking the place where Akihito had last stood. 

No.

No.

It wasn't possible. It was a bird, it had to be a bird. 

He fell to the ground. His enormous hands shaking as he grabbed handfuls of feathers, flinging them to the side, to reach what was underneath. 

A small pile of shimmering dust. And the bells. The tiny golden bells that had hung around Akihito's beautiful slender ankles. The ones that had been jingling merrily just hours before, as Asami kissed and tickled his way up those gorgeous legs while Akihito lay on the bed giggling helplessly and kicking his tiny feet. His beautiful hazel eyes alight with mischief, smiling up at Asami with equal parts love and lust. His angel. His beautiful tiny perfect little angel. 

No. 

Asami's fingers closed over the bells, the shimmering sand streaming out between his fingers, scattered in the wind of a rising storm. All that was left of his precious boy. His beloved Akihito.

His golden eyes fixed on the clouds with murderous intent. Inky darkness slowly creeping in from the sides, like pitch black tears, welling up and covering his eyes until all that was visible was the darkness. As soon as the demon's eyes turned entirely black; the ground began to shake. An enormous crack split the surface of the earth, the fires of hell belching forth as the demons poured out from the rift, hundreds upon thousands that covered the ground in darkness. 

But the war they came to fight wouldn't be waged on earth this time. They stood silently and waited for their cue. Asami rose to his full height, still clutching the little golden bells in his massive fist and drew his sword. 

His colossal black wings spread wide, and horns began to grow from his back and shoulders. Razor sharp blades of bones protruding from his arms as leathery scales covered his flesh. Asami's muscles growing and writhing like snakes under his skin as he took on his true form. In Asami's place stood an enormous warrior of truly terrifying proportions. His eyes burning with dark fire. His razor sharp fangs extended fully beyond his lips, gleaming in the reddish glow as the moon covered the sun in an unholy eclipse that blocked out the light, the sun turning into a glowing ring of fire in the sky. 

The earth shook as Asami took flight, hordes of lesser demons following him into the air. All the way to heaven's gates.

The gates that guarded the heavens were solid gold, gleaming, ornate and gorgeous. And crumbled like tissue paper before Asami's rage. Satan's hideous face curled into a massive sneer as he beheld the angels. They ran screaming as demons poured into their sanctuary, slashing and cutting. Motherfuckers thought they were untouchable. Invincible. 

This would be a lesson they would never forget. Or perhaps they would. Simply because Asami was going to leave none behind to remember. 

The angels screamed and cried out to their God for deliverance. But he was mysteriously silent. No one came to save them. Over the centuries, they had become proud, vain things. Petty and jealous, spiteful, cold and cruel. With little regard for the humans whose souls they were charged with guarding. Asami had half expected to face his Maker, was half hoping to be struck down, rather than face an eternity without his beloved. But as he slaughtered legion after legion of angels with his enormous sword, until the blood of the immortals soaked the blade and stained his hands, he realized the truth. And slowly began to realize why their God did not come for them. 

Asami was doing the dirty work for him. 

As per fucking usual. 

Purging the corrupt heavens, baptizing it in fire. Razing it to the ground until there was nothing left but ashes. He left the archangel Sudoh for last, chained to his own golden throne. One he had erected himself. Left in charge for so long, power had corrupted him. Convinced him that he was a God in his own right. Capable of rendering judgment autonomously. Judge, jury and executioner. The archangel watched his kingdom burn. Asami was saving that one for last. 

At the end, the demon stood upon mountains of dead, mutilated angels with a bloodlust that was barely slaked. A fury that only burned brighter with each passing moment.

Rivers of blood soaked the clouds and rained down upon the earth, filling the mouths of those who cried out in terror. Earthquakes coursed the ground, the sun refused to shine. Asami cloaked the heavens in unending darkness. The people died in famine and fire as the ground shook underneath them. Their pain and suffering meaningless in the face of Asami's unending torment. Their souls failed to quench the emptiness inside and the Demon King only demanded more. Consumed by a raging hunger that nothing could fill. Nothing.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.forwallpaper.com/wallpaper/angel-demon-wings-pigeons-crows-bird-sword-blood-205004.html


	9. Chapter 9

Asami sat on his dark throne and watched the earth burn along with the heavens above. His face expressionless. His eyes still pitchblack and empty. Every day he had the archangel Sudoh brought before him and flogged until the skin of his back hung around him in ribbons. Had his toenails ripped out and razors driven beneath his fingernails. He ripped out his teeth, cut the angel's tongue out and sewed his lips shut. His beautiful face carved into a Chelsea smile, his asshole fucked to ribbons by the largest ugliest demons in the Kingdom. The orcs, trolls, ogres and goblins and anyone else who wanted a go. The words Whore, Slut and Blasphemy tattooed and carved all over his pale skin. His naked ravaged body engraved with the words he had dared spew at Akihito. 

Asami never took part in the torture. Just sat watching day after day, the pain and emptiness eating a hole into his heart as he replayed Akihito's last moments in his mind. The fear and hurt in his beautiful hazel eyes as the archangels mocked him, the horrified confusion as he watched his body turn to dust before his eyes. The brief flash of terror when he realized what was happening…..but by then was too late. 

Death was too good for Sudoh and Asami never let the demons kill him. For that reason, he had left the angel his wings. Large arteries ran through them and the removal would be fatal. But the sight of the white feathers tormented him until one day the demon snapped. He came to stand in front of the archangel, chained on his hands and knees, grunting like a pig as the large knobby cock of an orc sawed back and forth, dragging his intestines halfway out of his rectum with each stroke. The mutilated face looked up at him with despair and pain in his eyes. It was nothing compared to Asami's own pain. He had no pity. He was going to tear every fucking feather out with his bare hands, until all that remained was the naked fleshy stumps.

As Asami approached, the angel tried to say something through the black stitching that held his lips closed. 

Asami laughed sadistically, "What was that?" He mocked putting a hand to his ear. "I can't understand you." The demons cackled all around him. 

Sudoh attempted to speak again, his eyes insistent and pleading. Asami drew his sword and shoved the blade into the angel's mouth gracelessly. Ripping the stitches brutally and reopening the lines of his scarred cheeks. The torn flesh gaped obscenely around his toothless mouth as he tried to speak, the words practically unintelligible due to his mutilated tongue and the blood that out of his mouth and down over his chin.

"A-ito dot ded. Tun-d uman"

Asami sneered in derision, blue flames sprouting from his fingers. He placed his sword into the flame and waited until it glowed white hot. He was going to seal the angel's foul mouth closed this time with something far more permanent than stitches. 

Sudoh tried again, screaming with all his might, "Ah-ito DOT DEAD. A Tuunnd em UMAN!"

Asami froze. The blackness receding from his eyes for the first time since he had seen the golden bells lying on the ground in a pile of dust and feathers. He calmly resheathed his sword and took the archangel by the throat. "Say that again"

"I Tunned em uman." There was only truth in Sudoh's terrified eyes. No matter how cold, vicious or spiteful the angel was. One thing Asami was sure of was that the wretched creature could not tell a lie. Sudoh had turned Akihito human. It made sense now. The angels hadn't destroyed one of their own. Merely punished him in the most humiliating way they could think of. They turned him human.

A broad smile crossed his face and Asami's eyes golden eyes glittered as he sliced the archangel's head from his shoulders, finally ending his torment. One singular, joyous thought ringing in his ears. 

If Akihito was human, then he had a soul. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. One soul among billions, in any year, in any body. There was one thing Asami was sure of though and that was that Akihito’s soul would surely glow the brightest of them all. He would find him, possess him and this time the precious angel would be his again, for all time. He would finally possess Akihito, in body, heart AND soul.


	10. Chapter 10

1918 Ohio

“Akihito!!!”

“Akihitoooooo!!!”

The voice was getting softer, farther away. Akihito peeked around the corner cautiously. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made a break for it. His short little legs tottering precariously as he raced towards his goal, blankie in tow. It was a pitiful blue rag at this point, but Akihito stubbornly refused to let his mother so much as wash it. He stared down between the balcony rails curiously. He had seen the birds do it and he was quite sure he could do it too. He stuck his chubby thumb in his mouth and squeezed through the railings, his pink little toes hanging off the ledge. He dropped his blankie and jumped without hesitation, flapping his arms as hard as he could. For one awesome moment he was in the air. He was flying, he was flying!!!!

But then he started to fall towards the ground, Aki squeezed his eyes shut as he fell faster and fast, more in disappointment than fear….. He had been so sure it would work this time! The baby scrunched up, preparing for the worst, remembering how bad it hurt his poor knees when he jumped off the kitchen table.

WWHOOMPH!

He opened his eyes in surprise. He had been caught, incredibly gently. His descent slowed as he was clutched in strong, protective arms. Akihito’s wide hazel eyes blinked up at glowing amber gold. A man with black hair, dressed all in black smiled at him, cradling him gently.

“I Fweeeewww!!” Akihito exclaimed with a lisp, throwing his hands in the air exuberantly.

“No Akihito, you fell.” The man’s eyes were sparkly. They seemed to be laughing. Aki liked them. He reached out to touch one of the glowing orbs and his small hand was intercepted. He pouted then, insisting stubbornly.

“Fwew!” 

“No, my darling, you can’t fly anymore. You must stop trying.”

Akihito shook his blond head defiantly. “Fwew” He muttered stubbornly around the thumb in his mouth. The man’s broad chest rumbled against Aki’s and he glanced back up at the man’s face. He was smiling wide. Akihito smiled back. Gentle, hungry kisses were pressed to center of each one of Akihito’s chubby, childish cheeks. The baby’s eyes closed into adorable half moons as he giggled. It was just like the way his mom did it, but even more ticklish!

“AKIHITO!!!!”

His mother came barreling out of the house, her apron flying out around her, her eyes wide and frantic, “Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod….”

She took him from the man in black with shaking hands, holding him tightly against her chest as she trembled. Akihito’s baby face was getting smushed.

“SQI-SHING ME!!” He protested and flailed and his mother finally set him down. He took off at a run, his arms open wide, circling around the man’s ankles like the plane he had seen at the fair that year. Her hair was a mess and hung down in her face, she had most of Akihito’s breakfast smeared on her dress. The apron though, was surprising clean. That was because it was the third one of the morning.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say. Thankyou, thankou, THANK you for catching him. I’m at my wit’s end. He seems to think he has wings!!!”

The man’s dark eyebrow rose in an amused smirk, “Does he now?”

“Yes!” Akihito’s poor harried mother exclaimed, adding as Akihito darted away from them, “And sometimes I think he does too! He’s just gets away from me so fast! Disappears in a flash! It might be a terrible idea, but I’m thinking about putting a bell around his neck just so I can keep track!!”

Her voice faded a bit as she ran down the street after Aki in her house slippers and curlers.

“Not a terrible idea at all….” Asami mused. A booming laugh ran out echoing off the houses; startlingly loud. 

When she looked back, the man in black was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Akihito was six the next time he saw him. Not that he remembered him, of course. His mother had scrimped and saved every last penny she had to take Akihito to the circus. Probably not the wisest thing she could have done, considering she had just lost her job, but Aki had been looking forward to it for weeks. And she just couldn’t bear to disappoint her sweet, precious boy. He tottered behind her, his small hand clutched in hers. Aki had promised not to let go and he meant to keep his promise.

Until he saw the magician. 

The man’s hands were empty and then all of a sudden a white dove flew from his fingertips, its feathers almost brushing the heads of the audience as it flew. Beautiful white wings spread wide. Akihito gasped at the sight of those wings and ran towards the man in black, his mother in hot pursuit. He ducked through the crowd and ended standing right in front of him. Looking up. Way up. Akihito nearly fell backwards on his butt from leaning his head so far back. He had never seen anyone so tall.

The man smiled down at him, “Hello little one.”

He wore a top hat and a black suit with a white starched cummerbund. There was a scarlet tie around his neck. Akihito had never seen anyone like him in his entire life. He stared up with his mouth open in an adorable little ‘oh’ of surprise.

The magician bent down on one knee, seemingly careless of the dirt and hay he was going to get on his suit pants. He held out a black gloved hand.

“May I have a coin?”

Aki shook his head sadly. He didn’t have one.

“No, are you sure?”

He nodded dejectedly. Akihito dug in his pockets, but they were empty. He turned them inside out to show the man he was telling the truth, before sticking his hands back inside them. 

Golden eyes winked at him as he reached for Akihito’s ear and pulled out a shiny penny. Akihito gasped and stuck his finger in his ear curiously trying to figure out where it came from. The magician laughed and told him to check his pockets again. Aki stuck his hands back into his pockets. They were filled with coins. All different kinds. Akihito boggled at the veritable fortune which had just sprung up in his pants, they were practically falling off from the weight of them.

It was magic. REAL Magic.

Akihito’s hazel eyes lit up. He knew that if there was anyone who could fulfill his one and only wish; it would have to be this man.

He waddled over the magician who had turned to go and tugged on the tail of his tuxedo. He whispered what he wanted, but the man didn’t seem to hear him and knelt down eye to eye with Akihito. His golden gaze focused intently on the little boy.

Akihito whispered his request shyly in the magician’s ear. 

A wave of sadness passed over Asami’s face. It was one wish he could not grant. Not as long as Akihito lived on earth, stuck in that body. 

But perhaps…perhaps there was another way to satisfy his soul’s innate desire to fly…..


	12. Chapter 12

-

Akihito’s mother loved her job as the cook for the circus. John, the circus master occasionally glanced sideways in confusion at her. He wasn’t quite sure why he had hired her. Or why he had given her a salary higher than all the other cooks combined. What had come over him that day was beyond him. And when he woke from the spell and tried to take it back, it was as if his mouth filled with sand every time he tried to speak the words. 

But he had to admit, she did her job exceptionally well. And she was the best cook in three counties. And so, four years later, he had learned to live with it. Although, every time he signed her paycheck it was like getting stabbed with an invisible pin in the seat of his pants….but when she smiled, he found that he had a very hard time minding the hit his wallet took when it came to her.

He also consoled himself with the fact that her son was the added bonus. Free labor. He was the most helpful little creature the ringmaster had ever seen. He attended school for a few hours every morning with the other circus children and then afterwards, made himself busy helping everyone else. He tended the animals and mended the tents. Freshened up the paint on the signs and helped the seamstress make costumes. But what the boy loved more than anything was to help the trapeze artists. He was fascinated by them. And because everybody loved Akihito and could deny the angelic boy nothing, they had made him an apprentice. He was actually incredibly good. The tiny blond seemed to almost fly when he was in the air. 

He was light and agile, but short and small. Like all trapeze artists in training, he fell more than he flew. But always with a net below to catch him. And no matter how many times he fell, it never seemed to daunt him. He had absolutely no fear of heights. No fear of falling.

Truth was, in a few more years; Akihito would likely be the best aerialist they had. The ringmaster knew he would be quite a draw. The kid was beautiful. And more than that, there was just something about him, a sort of brightness, that drew people’s eyes to him. Even the grumpy magician. 

The ringmaster looked over at his other star attraction. He was a bit of a recluse and completely unreliable. He came and went as he pleased with absolutely no regard for the circus-master. But he always seemed to show up when Akihito was on the trapeze. Standing the shadows at the back of the tent, his golden glowing eyes fixed on the young boy.

Those eyes were unnerving. Made the circus master sweat bullets on the few occasions he had tried to confront him about his disappearances. It chilled him to the bone, the darkness he saw in those eyes.  
What the circus master didn’t see was the lust that filled the magician’s eyes when he watched the young boy on the flying trapeze. It wasn’t the child’s body that drew Asami’s gaze and desire, as beautiful as it was, no; it was the radiant soul inside. The joyful soul of his perfect angel, that never glowed more brightly than when Akihito was tumbling through the air, his blond head back, his shiny hazel eyes filled with laughter. It was Akihito’s soul that the demon longed to possess. The one and only soul in trillions that drove him to obsession. He hungered over it. Thirsted, yearned, coveted. But above all loved. Always, always loved. 

-

1934 Indiana

Akihito spun in the air, flipping once, then twice, then a third time before stretching his arms out to grab the hands that reached for him.

He was a millisecond too late.

His fingers brushed Kou’s but he was unable to grab ahold of them and plummeted to the ground. He curled into a ball and turned in midair with his back to the floor like he had been taught. The net slowed his fall, stretching low before bouncing back up and throwing Akihito back into the air just a little bit. He laughed as he bounced up and down like he was on a giant trampoline before coming to a gentle stop.  
“You alright Aki?” Kou called down, hanging upside from the trapeze by his knees as he swayed back and forth overhead. Somewhat dizzyingly.

“Did you see that??!!” He called back exuberantly, laying spreadeagle in the net, “We almost had it!!!”

“The triple somersault?!”

“YEA!!!”

“Dude!”

“Right?”

“You wanna try again?”

“Fuck yea!!!”

“Akihito!” A sharp feminine voice called from below.

Oops.

Akihito slapped his hand over his mouth in horror and looked below the net hesitantly. His mother was standing with her arms crossed. A displeased expression on her face that looked like she had been sucking lemons.

“Don’t think just because you’re sixteen now that I won’t wash your mouth out with soap, young man.”

Akihito shuddered. The Lye soap she had used the first time she heard him use a curse word was just about the nastiest stuff on earth. Even though Akihito loved the colorful language he had picked up from the circus folk, he knew better than to use it in front of her again. 

“I’m sorry mom, not the soap….” He whined. Kou was snickering above him, “Shut up dude!” He muttered in humiliation. 

“Then you better get down here right now and finish your chores.”

Akihito leapt from the net to the ground with a whoosh. It was a long fall, but he was used to making it and landed with a spring roll to protect his ankles, bouncing up to give his mother a big hug. She clutched her throat in fear.

“Aki don’t do that, you scare me to death!”

“Aww Mom, its not that far.”

“Its far enough” She said with a headshake, “But then you never did have the sense to be afraid of gravity.”

Akihtio grinned wide, begging with Bambi eyes, “Can I do it just once more? I almost had it that time.”

She smiled, little crinkles forming at the corners of her eyes. When Akihito smiled like that, how could she possibly say no? He was her whole world. Had been ever since his father had died in the World War. He had been fearless too. His bravery hadn’t stopped the plane from falling out from underneath him though. There was a small part of her heart that broke every time she saw Akihito take a fall. But she knew she could no more tie the boy to the ground than she could stop him from breathing.

She nodded before holding her finger up in warning, “Just once more though and then I need to get some work out of you.”

Her sweet boy grabbed her in a quick hug before scrambling up the ladder. He didn’t stop until he was all the way to the top. A good 50 feet up. He stepped out onto the highboard without hesitation. Never mind that his toes stuck off and the long drop that awaited him below. She tried to breath. It terrified her. Even still, she hated to watch. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was so beautiful. He and his best friend Kou had been working together since they were very young. Kou was much taller and heavier, he was the catcher. And Akihito being the smaller and lighter of the two; was the flier. Akihito told her that catching was the hardest part of the trapeze act. It was grueling. Kou spent most of his time on the trapeze hanging upside down in a lock position with his legs wrapped around the cables and the bar against his thighs. Very uncomfortable. The catcher generally had to have incredible strength in his arms in order to support the weight of the flier, which was doubled by the centripetal force experienced during the swing. Kou wasn’t that strong though, he was taller and stronger than Aki of course; but Kou was no beefcake. Akihito explained that to her as well. It was all about their special technique. Only if the arms were flexed and bent, did the muscles have to be incredibly strong. As long as Kou could catch Akihito when his arms were straight and fully extended, he didn’t have to rely on the muscles and could therefore spread the force along his entire body, keeping the stress away from the joints in his arms; which was the weak point. 

The timing was crucial on Akihito’s part for this.

The catch had to be made at the point when the flier had no forward motion, when he was moving only downwards; tangentially to the catch trapeze arc. At that point, there was no jolt on the catcher's arms. But if Akihito let go too early, and flew into the circle of the trapeze(providing he did not actually hit the catcher and was even able to BE caught); there would be a jolt on the catcher's arms as they were forced to absorb any momentum that was not tangential to the arc. Not only was it incredibly painful to the arms of the catcher, but it sucked up the kinetic energy of the momentum and reduced the speed of the swing thereby reducing the chances of a return to the fly bar. And if there was no return to the fly bar, the act was essentially over.  
It was all about the timing.

Which is why the infamous triple somersault was nearly impossible.

While single and double somersaults were pretty standard tricks on the flying trapeze, a triple was so dangerous that Italian fliers had dubbed it 'solto mortale' or 'The Deadly Leap'. The danger lay in the fact that the feat must be accomplished at such high speed that the brain lost track of its place in space, there was no way to stay oriented when spinning that fast. This made it nearly impossible for the flier to know WHEN it was time to reach out to the catcher. They had to guess. Which is why performers could occasionally get lucky and hit a triple. But for the most part, none could do it predictably and most triples ended with the flier missing the catcher. Missing the catcher meant dropping into the net. Which was fine, if the flier landed properly. But the high speed required for a triple often disoriented the flier completely. And the fall out of a triple somersault was notorious for breaking the necks of even seasoned fliers who landed in the wrong position. However, the feat was the high-water mark of a truly exceptional trapeze artist. And so, of course, Akihito was obsessed with it. 

No matter what Akihito said about Kou’s part being harder, Kou wasn’t the one risking his neck, he stayed safe and sound on the bar. Akihito was the one who threw himself into the air with almost no regard for his own safety.

She hated to watch, but she could tear her eyes away even if she wanted to. 

He powdered his hands with the chalk and stretched his arms one last time before jumping into the air holding the fly bar with both hands. He used force-outs to gain height; jackknifing his legs and body forward and back; with each swing bringing him higher and higher until at the top of the arc Akihito’s feet were pointed nearly straight up at the tent ceiling. At the bottom of each of the force-outs, he pulled up into a position called the ‘Seven’. It was called that because that was what it looked like. A sideways seven. The flier had to draw his legs straight out in front of him, toes pointed forward, at the bottom of the pendulum to avoid hitting them on the board. A hit at that speed would surely break both of his legs. It was all about the timing.

Akihito’s mother held her breath in terror when Akihito yelled out “Listo!”

It meant he had built enough height in his swing for the stunt and was ready to let go.

“Hup!” Kou called back, indicating he was prepared.

Two more swings and Akihito released the bar suddenly at the top of the arc. Flying towards the ceiling and tucking his body into a spinning ball that plummeted back down towards the earth. He was spinning so fast he was just a blur of blonde hair and white leotard. Kou swung towards him and Akihito’s arms lashed out of the spin. One missed but the other was caught. Kou strained but held fast as they descended in the opposite direction, with Akihito dangling precariously under Kou by one hand. He swung up the other and Kou grabbed it, but the awkwardness had cost them momentum and they weren’t moving fast enough to propel Akihito back to his trapeze. Ideally, the catch would be smooth with both hands, propelling them backwards with enough force to come back and nearly meet the fly bar, at which point the catcher would release the flier. The flier would spin 180 degrees in the air, catch the bar and end up right back where he started, facing the other way of course. 

But she could see, Akihito was undaunted. It was minor obstacle. The smile on his face radiant as Kou dropped him to the net and Akihito’s mother found she could breathe again. He had flown.

-

Asami watched as the young man defied gravity. He glowed with happiness. He was so fucking beautiful it almost hurt Asami’s eyes to look at him. His desire for the angel’s gorgeous soul riding him harder and harder; the older the boy got and the more his lovely body began to take on its adult shape, so similar to his angelic form….Fuck. That sweet delectable ass……but it was too soon. Too soon. He could have taken him at any moment, but he found when Akihito smiled like that, he could deny his angel nothing. 

They had all the time in the world. Asami smirked. A human’s life was but a flicker; soon that beautiful soul would be his for eternity. He saw the boy’s weakness and he knew that it would be his way in. And so the Demon King watched and he waited patiently. For just the right moment…..

-


	13. Chapter 13

1936

Akihito knew he wasn’t a child anymore. But he still couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that coursed through him every time he saw the magician. When he was younger, he had dogged the poor man’s heels obstinately. He hadn’t wanted anything. He just liked….being with the man. Nobody else could understand it. They said Asami was scary, that his eyes were dark and evil. Stories flew through the circus people about him being an escaped murderer, a dark wizard or even perhaps the devil himself..... Akihito just thought his golden eyes were beautiful, hypnotic. And he had always been incredibly patient with Akihito. Even made him his assistant. Akihito loved assisting the magician, even now. He had thought perhaps, that he might pick up a trick or two, but to this day; he still didn’t know how Asami did half the magic tricks he did.

As a child, Akihito had obstinately insisted to everyone that the magic was REAL. He kept his opinion to himself now unless asked for it, having been told over and over that magic was NOT real and that there had to be some sort of explanation behind the illusions that enthralled everyone who saw them. The magician was the biggest draw for the circus and they needed all the help they could get. The massive recession had hit people hard in their pocket books and many circuses had fallen by the wayside. Ringling Brothers had kept going through massive cuts and determination. The darker things got economically, the more the circus focused on humor, magic and fun. There had been a few very hard years, but they had bounced back stronger than ever now. Akihito knew it was because of how the shows lifted the people’s spirits. Helping remind them that there was still magic in the world. Still beauty and wonder. It gave them respite from the dullness and the stress of the lives. The performers respected the hard earned money people paid to see their shows more than ever. 

And what a show they put on! 

The clowns laughed and tumbled. Their skits were hysterical. The girls that did tricks on horseback were so beautiful it hurt to look at them. There were lion tamers and fire eaters, freaks and midgets, knife throwers and strongmen, tumblers and contortionists, fortune tellers and jugglers. But the two most popular acts were the magician and the trapeze artists. 

And Akihito was front and center in both.

They were kind of a combination act as this point. Akihito warmed up the crowd as the magician’s assistant in the center ring of the big tent and then immediately took to the air on the flying trapeze. It set the mood and made his stunts all the more mystical, after they saw what the magician did to the acrobat.

Asami started with the usual things. Pulling a rabbit from his hat, birds from thin air. Things the audience knew about and had always wanted to see. He would pull a young boy or girl from the audience and pull coins from out of their ears. That one always made Akihito smile, remembering the first time he had met the magician. He did card tricks and ‘chop Akihito in half’ tricks. Headless Akihito and disappearing Akihito always got audience’s imaginations stirred up. But the real reason the act was so well known was because of the finale. 

Most the other magic tricks Akihito had more or less figured out. They were slight of hand and mirrors. Well, that was what he supposed they were. He could never figure out how Asami actually DID most of them. But there was a rational explanation he was sure….except for the levitation. 

That was REAL MAGIC.

There was no wires, no strings, no magnets. Just him, laying on his back on the table. Asami would place his hand over the center of Akihito’s chest. Just over his heart. And then he would raise his hand slowly. As his hand rose, Akihito’s body would rise off the table as if attached by an invisible string. He was always careful to stay very, very still so as not to mess up the trick (whatever it was), keeping his body flat as a board and toes pointed. Asami would bring him high over his head and then keep him there, suspended in midair as the audience gasped in amazement. He would then hand a large hoop to someone in the audience and invite them to pass it over Akihito’s body; so as to confirm what Aki himself already knew. That there were no wires, no strings. Asami’s hands were nowhere near him. Nothing touched him. He simply floated. Weightless. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Next to flying on the trapeze of course. 

For the grand finale, Asami would give him a wink (a wink that never failed to send shivers all the way to Akihito’s toes) calmly clap his hands and then, in a cloud of smoke with a loud BANG!, Akihito would disappear and reappear at the top of the board, ready to begin his trapeze act. The spotlight that had illuminated the magician beamed down on the dirt floor of the circus tent. The handsome dark haired man was nowhere in sight. Then the beam would slowly wander about the tent, as if looking for something, then finally, it would catch sight of Akihito waving from the top of the trapeze set and stop, focusing the light on him. 

The first time Asami had done it, Akihito had nearly fainted. But now he loved it. It was like riding the rollercoaster at Coney Island. That funny drop in his stomach as he blinked from one spot to the next.  
The audience would scream in surprise and shock, thrilled and elated. Everyone in the circus begged Akihito to tell them how the magician did it. He told them the truth, even though they didn’t believe him.

It was magic.

-


	14. Chapter 14

Akihito knocked hesitantly on the door of the magician’s trailer. He was the only one who ever got a response. Others who tried could knock as long as they wanted, but they would never hear so much as a sound from inside the trailer. When Akihito knocked, the door would open almost immediately to allow him entrance. The creepy thing was though, Asami was never standing anywhere near it when it opened.  
Cables and pulleys, Akihito thought to himself. Maybe some sort of spring mechanism? But then that didn’t explain how Asami ALWAYS knew when it was him….and how much larger the trailer seemed from the inside than the outside.

-

Asami watched with glowing eyes as his angel slowly walked forward into the dark trailer, calling for him. He had brought something with him. Food it looked like. Akihito was always bringing him things. Using them an excuse to see him. As if he needed one. Asami didn’t mind, he could see right through it. 

The angel was drawn to his darkness, just as he was drawn to Akihito’s light.

He was an adult today. Eighteen years had passed since Akihito had lost his wings. Asami had never spent so much time in the human world before. He certainly understood its appeal better. It was always moving, always changing. And time took on meaning it never had before, when there had always been enough of it you forgot about it. But here on earth, it was quantified, measured, counted and VALUED. Every minute of it. Asami had experienced LIVING in a way he had never understood before as he watched his angel grow from a tiny baby through his adorable childhood, his awkward adolescence, into the stunning young man that stood before him now. Poised on the cusp of his adulthood, no longer a child, but not yet a man. 

Yet.

Asami smiled wide. 

“Come here little one” He beckoned, calling his beloved to him, deeper into the darkness

Akihito frowned and crossed his arms. But he obeyed.

“You can’t call me that anymore!” He said with his full lips in an adorable pout.

“No?” Asami raised an eyebrow in surprise. Akihito had loved to be called that when he was small. Such a strange thing; the ways humans changed over time. In Akihito’s case, the changes had fascinated him. Only made him love the beautiful boy more. The demon had been watching and waiting now for years. And was starting to grow very impatient in his desire to own that beautiful soul once more. Take Akihito home and remind him who he belonged to. He hadn’t been able to stomach killing the child. But Aki wasn’t a child anymore. Surely eighteen years was enough time right?

The beautiful boy stood just at Asami’s knees now. That gorgeous body was so fragile, so breakable. Especially his neck. Just one painless twist and it would all be over; Akihito’s soul would be free of its shell. Like cracking an egg and releasing the golden yellow insides.

Asami’s fingers twitched in desire. 

He took the plate Akihito handed him instead.

“Birthday cake.” He smiled innocently and the darkhaired magician smiled back.

“Ah yes, your birthday, how could I forget?”

Asami doubted very much that anyone in either heaven or hell had forgotten the day Akihito’s soul was made human. The day Satan had killed every angel in heaven and burned those pearly gates to the ground.  
Granted that hadn’t actually happened yet, technically. Time was a tricky thing up here on earth. It moved linearly, on a track. One had to learn to think differently.

“I’m eighteen now” Aki beamed. “An adult.” He added pointedly, as if hinting at something. Asami leaned forward with interest. Perhaps this was his soul inside hinting at something. Perhaps Akihito was feeling the same as Asami. That eighteen years had been long enough.

Asami’s fingers twitched with desire again. 

Akihito threw up his hands exuberantly, quite nearly knocking over the cake he had just handed the devil.

“Which means I can go anywhere and do ANYthing I want to now!”

Asami leaned back in his chair and watched Aki get distracted and start fidgeting with one of Asami’s stage props. He loved teasing him. The boy loved his magic tricks and could never figure any of them out. It was adorable. And most of them weren’t even real magic. Just the one. 

“That so? And what is it Akihito, that you would like to do, that you haven’t done yet?”

Asami’s golden eyes fixed intently on the blond. The radiant light of the soul within. Trying to figure out what it was Akihito wanted.  
So he could give it to him.

“Hm…” Akihito chewed his lip and turned his back on Asami.

“I want to travel the world.”

He could do that better in his angelic form. Asami stood and began to walk towards the small blond with his back turned trustingly.

“And I want to have adventures.”

Yet another thing Akihito could do better as an angel. A large hand reached towards Akihito.

“I want to help people….” 

Definitely easier in angel form. And all things he had been expecting Akihito to say. A heavy hand settled on the back of Akihito’s slender neck and bright hazel eyes looked up at the much larger man.

“And have kids!”

“Children?” Asami repeated in surprise and shock, his hand lifting back a little.

“Yea….” the boy said, spinning the magician’s top hat on his finger, rolling it up his arm and plopping it on his head. It was a bit too big.

“Why?” 

Akihito shrugged. “Don’t know, I just think it would be really fun. To make something and watch it grow. To see a baby grow up and help it along. Like you did, for me.” Those large beautiful hazel eyes were filled with love and adoration as they looked up at the magician. The love of a son for his father. His enormous hand moved from the boy’s neck to his cheek, caressing it softly. It had been fun. It was an experience Akihito should get to have too. He wouldn’t cut the boy’s life short. Not by his own hand anyway. It would happen when it was meant to.

“Happy Birthday Akihito”

“Thanks Asami, for always being there for me. For taking care of me” 

Slender arms encircled the demon’s waist and a blond head pressed gratefully against his chest. He bent his head to take a deep breath of the boy’s clean fresh scent. Asami would always be there. Perhaps not as his lover, not in this lifetime. But he would be there, watching and waiting for his beautiful angel to come back to him.

-


	15. Chapter 15

1941

Akihito was twenty three. He was considered one of the premiere aerialists in the entire world. Had received invitations from trapeze acts all over the world. He was one of the only performers that could hit a triple somersault every single time. And he was the only one in the world that had successfully completed a quadruple somersault. He had set the world record. Yes, four somersaults in a row, rotating at a death defying 80 miles an hour in the air. And he was able to complete those now with reasonable regularity too.

There was a reason aerial acts all over the world knew his name and sent him offer letters. But he never considered leaving. He was intensely loyal to the circus he had grown up in, they had treated his mother well. Unlike so many of the others, the circus was renowned for its honesty and fair-dealings with its workers. No matter how hard things had gotten during the Great Depression, the circus people had been there for Akihito and his mother. They were family. John Ringling had taken care of her, even after she was unable to perform her duties. At the end, while she had caressed Akihito’s cheek, her eyes had been on her beloved John’s face when she died. He followed her a year later, December 1936. They had never gotten to be together; he was married and faithful to his vows. But the love between them was obvious. Perhaps in another lifetime….

Akihito smiled at the thought.

And then he began to climb. Up to the heavens.

A little girl in back row of the audience leaned over and whispered to her mother. “He looks like an angel….”

Asami couldn’t help but smile at her soft statement. He did. The acrobat’s costume was brilliant white, glowing in the dark circus tent, his pale peach-pink flesh so pure and soft, his blond hair looked like a halo around his head. He was so beautiful. Akihito had never looked more like an angel than he did that night. The magician stood in the back of the tent, hidden in the dark shadows. Always watching from the sidelines.

The violinists held their bows to their instruments and waited for the signal. 

Asami thought the small orchestra was a nice touch. It really classed things up. Brought in a higher quality crowd. But when Akihito performed, the angel held them in his palm, rich and poor alike. The audience caught their breath and waited. Akihito’s blond head nodded and the orchestra fired up, starting with an intense ballad, a pace that would slowly increase as Akihito did. All the support performers were in place. It was an incredibly intricate routine. Women in rhinestone embroidered leotards were stationed alongside multiple fly bars. Each one would be thrown out just the right moment for Akihito to grab a hold of. There were multiple levels of trapeze swings. Akihito had designed the set himself in such a way that he almost never had the return to the board, maximizing the time in the air. Flipping and somersaulting from one flybar to another. Truly defying gravity.

The timing had to be impeccable. Akihito only allowed Kou to catch him on the quadruple and triple somersaults. After working for so many years together, they almost moved as one, anticipating the other’s actions. They used many other trap catchers now, for the regular stunts and dives. But on the hard stuff, Kou was the only one Akihito trusted to catch him, every time. His life was literally in Kou’s hands in some of the high speed somersaults

He chalked his hands and gave the signal. Kou nodded in acknowledgement and Akihito threw himself into the air with a loud ‘Hup!’

He didn’t grab ahold of the trapeze that dangled in front of him, as the audience expected. No, he dove right through it in a swan dive, in a layout headed straight for the ground. But the way he fell was so graceful, it almost seemed like flying. On the lowest rung a catcher swung out and grabbed Akihito by his ankles at the last possible moment, absorbing the speed of his fall into the swing which came back and Akihito was flung back up into the air in a somersault, spinning and grabbing onto a flybar, using his momentum to propel himself higher. The audience gasped and cheered, but Asami only smiled. Akihito had hardly begun. He had infused old patterns with fresh maneuvers, accomplishing things never before seen in trapeze acts. He spun in the air and grabbed ahold of another catcher. Their bodies moved in unison as the two men swung gracefully in the air, the movement propelling the trapeze to swing higher and higher into the air until the catcher flung Akihito into space; the increased lever arm of the arc giving him additional momentum unachievable by a solo performer. He flipped in the air, once, twice, three times; making the triple somersault look impossibly effortless; before being caught by Kou who swung him back and then forward; releasing him to pirouette in mid-air like a dancer, spinning again, horizontally, three times, before he caught hold of the flybar that had been tossed to him. It was an incredible display of timing and skill and the crowd had never seen anything like it. Slowly they were brought to their feet. One by one, they stood, in awe of the breathtaking performance of the aerialist. 

At the middle rung Akihito swung close to one of the support performers and the other man grabbed one rope of the trapeze swing; snapping it like a bull whip and sending the swing spinning violently in a circle around the arena like a tornado. Akihito’s body was reduced to a blur until he flung himself off in another dive, his arms and legs outspread in a spinning star; falling until Kou caught him by the wrist and ankle, leaving the other two free. The spinning motion absorbed and used to propel the two young men in a slow circle around the tent. It wasn’t the most difficult of all the stunts, but it was the most beautiful. And by far Asami’s favorite. 

It was called ‘The Angel’. 

It was easy to see why. Akihito’s arms and legs were outspread as he appeared to fly round and round over the audience’s head like a bird. Like an angel.

It was important because it gave Akihito a chance to breathe and recover his bearings before the big finale.

Five catchers waited in the wings for the signal. 

It came from Kou. “HUP!” Akihito was thrown to the first trap-catch, then the second and the third, twisting and spinning, head over heels, bouncing from one catcher to another almost like a human version of a pinball, 50 feet in the air. His timing and movements impeccable. It was an incredibly hard stunt that took insanely precise timing. Insane was a perfect way to describe it. The last one caught him and they swung together until they were horizontal at the top of the arc. If Akihito were to let go at that particular moment, he would be flung into the stands, to his death. 

And quite possibly some of the spectator’s.

He did not let go though, not until his feet were pointed straight up at the sky. Kou caught him at the height of the tallest trapeze by his ankles and flipped him right side up towards a waiting flybar. Akihito caught it with ease and gracefully swung back to the board he had started from.

The music died down in anticipation. Driving the audience into a silent frenzy as they breathlessly awaited the flier’s next move. Would he do it tonight? The famed quadruple somersault?

Akihito met Kou’s eye from across the set and nodded, chalking his hands one more time, taking a deep breath. The drum roll began below.

All of the other trapeze artists were in the wings for this last act. Akihito would not borrow momentum from any other performer to complete the quadruple somersault. In order for the circus world to buy the feat as genuine; it had to be completed alone. One flier and one catcher. He took the flybar in hand and pushed off the board as hard as he could. Then using every tight, toned muscle in his hard body; he swung by his hands back and forth, propelling himself higher and higher. Bending completely double at the seven position and then snapping into a complete layout at the apex. His thrusting force-outs pushing him even higher until the ropes were nearly perpendicular to the floor at the height of the swing, threatening to double back over it. It was time.

“Listo!” He called out.

“Hup!” Kou confirmed from below, over the pulsing music. The beat throbbed like a heartbeat in his ears. 

On the next swing he released, flying out into the air. Tucking into as small a ball as possible to as not to get whiplash from the immense speed at which he spun. Over and over and over and over again. Four times, his hands snatching out at the end. 

The problem was not that he had not flown well enough. It was that he had done it TOO well. He was still a bit too high and would complete another half rotation before meeting up with Kou. Four and a half somersaults to be exact. Akihito saw it happen and with his incredibly quick reflexes, he pressed his arms behind him so that they were within Kou’s reach. Akihito was turned slightly and Kou was unable to reach the right hand; but he grabbed the left. The awkward angle and the force of the fall concentrated into one limb, tore Akihito’s shoulder from the socket. The tendons, ligament and muscles detaching in one loud, sickening pop that echoed through the tent.

And while Akihito had rechalked his hands. Kou had not. Because of the angle and the incredible pain, Akihito was not able to grip Kou’s arm back. Kou clutched him tightly, but the sweat had slicked his palms and Akihito slowly began to slide. Slipping through his fingers and Kou desperately grasped at him, his dark eyes frantic. Akihito’s hazel ones wide and helpless. 

The audience saw it happen as Akihito did. It was as if all the air had been sucked from the tent. The horror of the fall happened in slow motion.

He fell at the top of the backwards arc, flung back and to the side because of the one handed grip. 

He missed the net.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami stepped forward as soon as it happened. He had been watching and waiting for this. The fall. The young man plummeting from the heavens. His beautiful hazel eyes wide with terror. His wings had finally failed him. Akihito’s desire to fly was his greatest weakness. It had been inevitable, that it would end this way…..

He snapped his fingers and all movement stopped. Time and space freezing at his command. 

Aki’s plunging fall was stopped in midair. Just seconds before his death. He was so unbelievably beautiful. A young man in the prime of his youth. His hazel eyes bright with life, his hair shining like the sun, even in the darkness that surrounded him. He was dressed all in white like the angel he was. That gorgeous human body of his was so incredibly fragile. It would be smashed on the ground, every bone inside crushed immediately from the impact. Akihito would die instantly, painlessly.

It wouldn’t be Asami’s fault. This death wasn’t his doing. It was simply Akihito’s time. 

But Asami could save him. It would take nothing with his immense power 

But why would he? He had been waiting for this moment since the boy was born. A smile crossed his devilishly handsome face. 

The demon hovered in the air and stroked the boy’s frightened, frozen face lovingly. In moments, it would all be over and that radiant soul would be his again, for eternity. 

Asami’s eyes glowed with unholy light as he thought back to the first time he had met him…….The angel’s sincere words from years ago echoed in his ears. ‘Its not all about the destination, sometimes its about the journey. That’s half the fun!’ The journey. That had always been Akihito’s favorite part.

Asami sighed with regret. He was still too young. What was Aki always said about the young ones? They had hardly begun to live. Akihito had hardly begun to live. And he LOVED life. How could he begrudge his love a few more measly years? He remembered the sparkle in eighteen year old Akihito’s eyes when he spoke of how he wanted children. He hadn’t gotten to do any of the things he had wanted to yet. The destination could wait. He could wait. Let Akihito have a long full life. A normal human life. Filled with human things. The gift he always tried so hard to give his own charges, when he had been an angel.

Asami could not deny him that now. 

The magician raised his hands and slowed the boy’s fall, time seeming to crawl for a moment before it snapped back, rushing forward at full speed.

He held him in midair, levitating in space about six feet above the ground. Akihito stared at him, his hazel eyes wide like saucers. The audience’s terrified screams faded into a stunned silence. And then an excited roar at the appearance of the world famous magician. This was no accident, it had all been staged! A magic trick! 

The ultimate magic trick. 

He smiled at Akihito comfortingly and Aki grinned back radiantly. Asami’s heart constricted in his chest. His beautiful darling angel was finally flying again. The magician gently brought him in, down into his waiting arms. Catching him gently, softly. Cradling that precious body with strong protective arms, Asami carried Akihito from the arena and out into the night. Leaving the cheers of the audience far behind.

-


	17. Chapter 17

He placed his hand on Akihito’s forehead and put him to sleep as he groaned from the pain of his injured shoulder. His arm hanging limply from the socket. He couldn’t bear the idea of Akihito being in pain for one second longer…..with a wave of his immortal hand, the injuries disappeared. Torn ligaments mending. Muscles reattaching to bone. When Aki woke, he would experience only a mild soreness. Good as new.  
Asami held Akihito’s limp hand as he bowed his dark head and sighed heavily.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Why did he continue to hang around here like a ghost? He knew he was the reason Akihito stayed with the circus so long after his mother had died. The reason the boy hadn’t moved on to follow his dreams. The reason he hadn’t found a woman to share his life with yet. To have the children he so desired. On some level Akihito’s heart was still bound to his, holding him back.  
Asami had to get out of the way and let the angel live his life. His human life. The demon needed to disappear for Akihito to be able to do that. There were things Aki wanted that Asami just couldn’t give him. He leaned his dark head over the boy’s sleeping face and brushed his mouth against those perfect lips. The first time he had done so in twenty three years. His beautiful, perfect angel. That one soul in billions that drove him to insanity, to obsession, to lust. But also love. 

Love above all else.

That night was the last time Akihito ever saw the magician.


	18. Chapter 18

The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on December 7, 1941, stunned virtually everyone in the United States. The attack came as a profound shock to the American people. Up until that point, domestic support for non-interventionism had been incredibly strong. 

It disappeared literally overnight. 

The first World War had been fresh in their minds. It had introduced the draft and over 4 million of the country’s young men had been mobilized. They had lost over a hundred thousand. It was because of this incredible resistance from the American people that the United States’ entry into the second World War was so delayed. But two years after Germany invaded Poland, they were finally dragged into it. Nay, at that point, they leapt into it with a vengeance.

The deceitful attack woke a sleeping giant indeed, bringing about a cultural shift in the way Americans approached war itself. Birthing the war machine that would eventually become the American military industrial complex. An unholy marriage between capitalism and patriotism that brought forth the monster destined to lose its leash and rampage out of control for decades to come; eventually making slaves of the American people themselves and shaping the history of the world. 

December 7th was a day that would live in infamy indeed.

In the very midst of peace talks with Japan, the attack had commenced. At 7:48 a.m. Hawaiian Time, Pearl Harbor was attacked by 353 Japanese fighters, bombers and torpedo planes in two devastating waves. Less than ninety minutes later, all eight U.S. Navy battleships were damaged. Four lay at the bottom of the ocean. 2,403 Americans lay dead and 1,178 others were wounded.  


All performances were cancelled as the circus waited for news. No one would have come anyway. They huddled around the radio talking in hushed tones as they waited for President Roosevelt to come on. He gave what was one of the shortest speeches an American President had ever given. And what was to become one of the most famous. His voice was calm and low. Akihito never forgot the intensity of that carefully measured voice, far more powerful than if he had been shouting.

_“Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._  
 _The United States was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our secretary of state a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack._  
 _It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace._  
 _The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu…..“_

The entire speech took less than five minutes to complete. Thirty-three minutes after he finished speaking; Congress declared war on Japan. Twenty four hours later, Akihito and Kou joined the Navy.

-

When it came time to chose their jobs, no one was more surprised than Akihito himself when he passed over pilot and chose medic. The only one who was not surprised was Asami. The desire to help people and save lives was perhaps the only thing stronger in Akihito than his desire to fly. 

Even though they had both taken flying lessons from the circus stunt flier; it was only Kou who trained to become a fighter pilot. To Akihito, planes had always been a majestic miracle. But the use of the aircrafts had been adapted during World War I, turning the sky into the battleground itself. Once bombing was introduced, the feeling about planes turned from noble flying knights into pure fear, death from above. Akihito wanted no part of it.

They were stationed on the same aircraft carrier in the Pacific, the _USS Lexington_. With Aki working as a medic and Kou as a pilot. Not six months into their tour, Kou’s plane crashed. He was pulled from the wreckage; but succumbed to his injuries later that night. He died peacefully in his best friend’s arms. 

It had finally been Kou’s turn to fly. And Akihito’s turn to catch him.  
-


	19. Chapter 19

October 25th 1944

It was 10:45 in the morning and Akihito was in the hospital ward. The litters that held the patients at this point were stacked three high. They were little more than cots bolted to the wall with straps to hold the unconscious soldiers inside as the ship rolled. The carrier had become an impromptu hospital ship after the sinking of the Australian hospital ship _Centaur_. Under international law, hospital ships were immune to attack or seizure. They were required to fly the Red Cross along with their national flag and to be painted gleaming white. At night, they were required to be brightly illuminated. They could carry no armament, ammunition, or other contraband and were to sail independently of military forces. Alone and unprotected.

The _Centaur_ had been clearly marked and brightly lit and visibility was good when it was torpedoed, killing everyone aboard; there is no question that this it had been deliberate rather than negligent. It was a massive violation of the Hague convention and an indication that the Japanese were no longer playing by the rules. Thereafter; the hospital ships were not marked as neither the Japanese nor the Nazis seemed particularly concerned with abiding by their commitments under the Hague Convention with regard to hospital ships. They were getting desperate. 

Just HOW desperate they were had not yet been fully comprehended by the Allied forces.

-

Five minutes later, General Quarters sounded, all hands went to their battle stations. Akihito flew posthole, looking off the starboard bow. A battleship and a destroyer were alongside the fuel tanker getting fuel. The task force that the _U.S.S. Lexington_ was a part of consisted of 18 ships and this morning they were refueling - the most vulnerable time for an enemy attack.

In anticipation of attack, the ships formed a defensive circle around the fuel-laden tanker while each took its turn at refueling. If the enemy arrived, sailors armed with axes aboard the refueling warship would cut the fuel lines to allow the ship to get into battle position and as far away from the tanker as quickly possible.

Out of the clouds, Akihito saw a big Japanese bomber come crashing down into the water. It was not smoking and looked in good condition. It hit the water not too far from the tanker, and the 2 ships that were refueling. It was very strange. It looked completely undamaged. Akihito puzzled. One of the American fighters must have hit it and somehow gotten the pilot. Or perhaps it had engine trouble.

Moments later, a swarm of Japanese planes descended out of the clouds. A combination of dive bombers and torpedo planes. The two ships were busy getting away from the tanker because one bomb-hit on the tanker and it would be all over for any ship near it as well. The tanker was essentially a massive bomb in and of itself.

The battleship and the destroyer finally joined the circle of ships surrounding the tanker. The air trembled with the sound of antiaircraft guns blazing as the planes tried to break through the line and hit the tanker. A massive blow that would disable the fleet.

The Japanese were coming from all directions. Right off the bat; a Jap plane made a dive at the cruiser St. Louis. Akihito watched in astonishment as the plane crashed bodily into the massive ship. It did not release its bombs. It did not shoot off its torpedoes. It did not even waver in the face of the guns, taking hit after hit. Had the pilot died? Was that why he made no effort to avoid being hit? Why that why the plane never pulled up? It had crashed full force, on a straight trajectory for the bridge of the cruiser. As if it had been aimed. 

Akihito gasped as he realized. The plane WAS the bomb. It was brilliant. And it was terrifying. He rushed to gain access to the bridge. He had to tell the admiral, the Japanese had changed the game on them. Their objective was not to torpedo the ships, but rather to CRASH into them! The combination of the impact, multiple bombs and the fuel tanks causing far more damage than any single torpedo ever could.

Akihito only made it as far as the stairwell when there was a big explosion and flames leaping out in all direction. Later when he thought back about it; he didn’t know how he made it out of that narrow, tomblike stairwell alive. He should have plummeted to the bottom and broken his neck in the fall. But it was like someone had grabbed the back of his uniform and tossed him up on deck. Aki grunted as he landed on his face, bashing his nose on the deck, blood pouring down his chin. Sailors and airmen were running back and forth frantically; rushing to put out the burning wreckage of a Japanese plane that had crashed into the carrier. The fuel had exploded, but somehow it had not released its bombs in the crash. The fire must NOT get to those.

There was a big explosion and flames were seen shortly from the stern. Another bomber immediately tried to do the same thing; but he was shot down; wreckage raining down over the stern. Yet another Japanese plane came in on a battleship with its guns blazing away. Other planes dove down; dropping their bombs on one ship and then crashing into another. The planes and bombs were falling all around, the air was full of machine gun bullets flying in both directions. 

Akihito dragged the wounded to safety; one after another after another that fell trying to put out the flames. Their bodies embedded with shrapnel, soaked with blood. The gunners on the ship were shooting down plane after plane. The debris and bullets showering down over the remaining men on deck like rain. But it was as if an invisible shield was around him; Akihito was not struck by so much as a shard of glass as he ran through the explosions, helping the wounded get out from underneath the flying plane parts.

Akihito heard the roar of another plane approaching and gasped. A Japanese dive bomber was headed right for the bridge. The only thing that stood the officers and death was the 40 mm mount on the deck behind him. Akihito dashed between falling plane parts and smacked the loader on the cheek. He was awake. Barely. The gunner was dead. His face riddled with bulletholes. The small blond shoved the bloody corpse off the mount onto the deck and took position. 

“LOAD” He screamed to the soldier who was going into shock. The boy snapped himself out of it and with bloody, shaking hands; jammed the clips of enormous rounds into the feeder.  


All personnel had basic training on the enormous Bofors anti-aircraft cannons. But Aki had never actually shot one before. He tried to remember what he knew….The gun fired 2.0 lb shells at about 2.0 rounds per second. The rounds were fed into the breech from four round clips which had to be replaced by hand. The maximum attainable ceiling was about 12,500 ft.

Which meant the Japanese plane was in range. 

Using his entire body weight; Akihito jammed the trigger down. The gun spun wildly out of control, his delicate hands not nearly strong enough to control it. But somehow he regained control, it was as if someone, much stronger than he was, was holding onto it with him, helping him guide the massive turrets. The rounds sprayed the air wildly. His aim was complete shit.  
But at 120 rounds per minute, it was good enough.

Moments before impact, Akihito blew the wing off the Japanese plane, sending it into an out of control tailspin; crashing into the ocean just starboard. It bounced, ricocheting violently off of the water before the bombs were triggered. While Akihito’s actions had saved the lives of hundreds on the bridge, the bombs still blew part of the plane into the ship. The blond took a piece of engine to the gut; throwing him off the mount and down 30 feet into the water where his head smashed against the steel propeller of one of the planes. 

The Jap planes were still cutting up the water with machine gun fire, bullets raining down all around him. The water was full of plane parts. And body parts of the Japanese pilots that had been blown to smithereens as well the Allied forces they had taken down with them. It was hell on earth. The water was red with blood as Asami lifted Akihito’s broken body out of the wreckage.

-


	20. Chapter 20

The Battle of the Leyte Gulf was the first time the Japanese deployed kamikaze suicide bombers against American warships. It took the Allied forces completely off guard. Before the attack, they had no idea that the bombers had no intention of returning to their base. The Japanese pilots had been given their command and that was to crash into the ships, bombs and all. Traditional anti aircraft weaponry was extremely limited to ward off this kind of attack. Nothing short of completely blowing the planes up would stop them. Damage meant nothing, taking them down meaningless because as long as the pilots had control over where the planes crashed; their goal would still be achieved. 

Never, had so much damage been caused by so few planes. And the Japanese began to use the kamikazes more and more as the Allies advanced on Okinawa and the Philippines. All told; 2,800 Kamikaze attackers sunk 34 Navy ships, damaged 368 others, killed 4,900 sailors, and wounded over 4,800. The British carriers with their armoured flight decks faired far better than their US counterparts. But still, an astonishing 10 percent of all ships hit by Kamikazes sank.

The real impact of the Kamikazes was psychological though. It absolutely terrified their opponents. The decision to employ suicide bombers against the American fleet at Leyte was in fact a desperate effort to reverse the growing Allied advantage in the Pacific. They had lost aerial dominance due to outdated aircraft and the loss of experienced pilots. On a macroeconomic scale, Japan was experienced a decreasing industrial capacity to wage war relative to the Allies. 

To the Japanese, the tradition of death instead of defeat or capture was deeply entrenched. And so, to them, Kamikazes were a perfectly reasonable extension of this deeply sacred tenet. But to the Western mind; Kamikazes were incomprehensible. Reasonable people simply didn't willingly crash themselves into ships. To them, it was insanity. The message that the Americans took from the Kamikazes was that the Japanese would not listen to reason. That there would be NO surrender, only war. 

Year after year of endless war.


	21. Chapter 21

Travel the world? Check. Help people? Check. Have adventures? Double check. 

Asami grinned remembering the way Akihito had fearlessly grabbed ahold of the canons and blasted the enemy plane right out of the sky. Granted he had had a little help, but Aki didn’t need to know about that.   
That was something he would be sure to remember always and definitely something he would have never gotten to do as an angel. Asami had to admit; he had been impressed. 

There was just one more thing on Akihito’s list and then Asami could take his precious boy home. He smiled and brushed his lips against the blond’s forehead and healed his head would; thinking of how confused Aki would be when he woke up. Trying to figure out who had pulled him out of the water.

Let him wonder Asami thought. What was life without a little magic?

-

Akihito woke up later that night in the hospital ward. Not a scratch on him. No one knew how he had gotten there. No one had seen a thing.... It was like magic.

-


	22. Chapter 22

August 6th 1945

Akihito had his arms folded, leaning over the rail of the aircraft carrier. His hazel eyes focused on Japan. The island of Honshu, specifically, which was still smoking from the second shelling in two weeks. Japan was surrounded by battleships amd aircraft carriers which were actively destroying the entire infrastructure of the country. The Allies were operating nearly unopposed at this point, attacking targets of their choosing without facing significant opposition. Targeting factories, steel refineries, disrupting railway, electric, and telephone systems. Civilian targets were also bombarded, causing significant damage to housing sections as well as telephone, power, and water services. Overall, during this period Allied ships fired 4,500 shells from battleships' primary weapons alone in addition to the heavy aerial bombardments from the bombers. Even Tokyo lay in ruins.

And yet the Japanese refused to surrender. 

The carrier Akihito was on was in position to begin the first of the land invasion. 

It would be long. 

It would be bloody. 

And no one would win. 

If nothing else, Iwo Jima and Okinawa had taught them that 

Tears filled Akihito’s eyes, remembering sheer number of injured and dead that had results from the Battle of Okinawa. The battle resulted in the highest number of casualties in the Pacific yet. Not to mention the fact that most of the local civilian population had either been killed or committed suicide.

Despite Allied ‘victory’, Iwo Jima was the only battle in which the overall American casualties exceeded those of the Japanese, although Japanese combat deaths were thrice those of the Americans throughout the battle. Of the 22,000 Japanese soldiers on Iwo Jima at the beginning of the battle, only 216 were taken prisoner, only those because they had been knocked unconscious.  
The Japanese were ferocious. They fought to win. With all their hearts, With all their souls. They did not fear death, only defeat.

It terrified Akihito as much as he respected it. 

The Allied forces were holding nothing back at this point, desperate for the war to be over as it was in Europe. The invasion fleet was to include 42 aircraft carriers, 24 battleships, and over 400 destroyers and destroyer escorts. The fleet would escort 14 American divisions, both Army and Marine Corps, that would form the initial assault force.

Estimated losses were between 500,000 to a million on the part of the Allies. Untold more on the Japanese mainland.

But the battleships maintained their holding pattern. It was obvious they were prepared for the invasion. Ready. And yet they continued to hold back. 

What were they waiting for? Akihito wondered. The waiting was almost worse. It had to be for the people on land as well. Waiting and wondering when the troops would come. Akihito looked out over the ocean.  
It looked so beautiful. What would such a country be like? What would it be like to live amongst such a proud and fierce people? If only he could visit Japan, just once, under different circumstances. He longed to step foot on shore.

Aki sighed as the sound of aircraft approached.

More bombing.

He barely blinked as three planes passed overhead. And then stood straight up, shading his eyes and watching them fly overhead.

Three? Only three? That was strange. What the hell were just three planes going to do? Apparently the Japanese felt the same, as not even the air raid sirens sounded. 

A few moments later. Off in the distance, far, far away. A flash of light and then a cloud. An enormous, strange cloud. It rose high, higher still, terrifying high as if it was reaching out for heaven itself. Slowly expanding at the top, until it looked like a giant mushroom, blocking out the sun. Moments later the carrier was rocked by a small shockwave. Leaning to the side and then swaying back.

Akihito covered his mouth in horror. What kind of a bomb could have done that? And what would such a bomb have done to the people on the ground? What had they done?

What had they DONE? 

Tears filled his eyes as the realization sank in. Of how many lives had just been lost. 

The Allies had won the war but lost their humanity.

How, how could there ever be peace, or forgiveness after such an atrocity?

-


	23. Chapter 23

The plane lifted off from North Field of Tinian of the Mariana Islands with its top secret cargo code named "Little Boy". _Enola Gay_ was accompanied by two other B-29 bombers: _Great Artiste_ , with scientific instruments and _Necessary Evil_ , with photography equipment.

About 60 minutes before the American bombers ever even reached Hiroshima, they were detected by Japanese radar. It was determined that there were only three bombers, thus it was likely to be only a reconnaissance mission. The Air raid warnings were hardly sounded. At that point in the war, aviation fuel was so precious that fighters were not launched just for three bombers. It was fortunate for the crew of the Enola Gay, because the B-29 Superfortress had been entirely stripped of its defensive armaments in order to accommodate their cargo.

They encountered no resistance; taking the Japanese completely by surprise. At 8:15 in the morning, "Little Boy" was released. Although not its original target, the bomb detonated directly over Shima Surgical Clinic.

About 70,000 to 80,000 people were killed immediately, many of whom probably had no idea what had happened. They were vaporized instantly. 

The Uranium only took about 10 nanoseconds of fission before a flash of light burst out of the bomb casing, releasing the first wave of gamma rays that traveled outwards at the speed of light.  


In 1/10,000 of a second, a second burst of gamma rays was released. 

In 3 milliseconds, a plasma fireball began to form. 

In 91 milliseconds, the bottom of the plasma fireball began to reach the top of the tallest buildings beneath the detonation. 

Immediately after, a shock wave which traveled at twice the speed of sound came. The human nervous system required 1/30 of a second to register, and 1/10 of a second to flinch. Thus for those who were close to the detonation, the blood in their brains likely evaporated before they could feel anything.

They were the lucky ones. 

The other 70,000 survived the initial flash became severely burned, even though the flash only lasted for a fraction of a second. Many people who were burned so quickly and so severely that, as survivors told, they resembled living pieces of charcoal, wandering mindlessly unless they collapsed and died. Many people were saved by shock cocoons or thick concrete walls, but even those would fall victim to radiation poisoning; dying violently while vomiting out their insides while others simply slipped away. 

They died horrific, painful deaths.  


And not only was there no way to treat radiation injuries, most of the city's hospitals were located in the area of Hiroshima that was destroyed, thus over 90% of medical professionals were killed at the moment of detonation. By the end of 1945, Hiroshima's atomic bomb victims would increase to somewhere between and 90,000 and 150,000 souls. With many more that would die later from horrific cancers and internal injuries that would not show up for decades. More than three quarters of the victims were civilians. Men, women and children simply going about their lives as Hiroshima was suddenly turned into a manifestation of hell on Earth, with an estimated 70% of the city destroyed in a millisecond.

And the terrifying, horrifying truth was that the "Little Boy" had actually MISFIRED. 

Only 1.38% of its Uranium had undergone fission.

It was unknown who first reported the terrible news to Tokyo, but it certainly did not come from Hiroshima. 

With all communications capability and infrastructure utterly destroyed in Hiroshima, reports came in extremely slowly; delaying any kind of decision process. No one on the ground understood what had happened. The Japanese government, completely in a state of shock, did not communicate with the Allies at all. President Truman initially ordered a halt of all bombings and attacks on Japan, but after three days and he received no word from Tokyo; he misunderstood the lack of response as a sign of arrogance and refusal to surrender. 

That was when he gave the order to drop the second atomic bomb on Japan.

-


	24. Chapter 24

April 13th, 2005

60 years later, the world was a much, much different place. Change. It was the only constant in the human world. Constantly dragging them forward, whether they liked it or not. The biggest changes in Akihito’s mind were those that had taken place since the eighties. Cell phones. It still boggled his mind that he could pick up the little square thing, dial a number and be connected with anyone at anytime, around the world. Computers. Fascinating gadgets that seemed to have accelerated the rate of change exponentially, allowing the exchange of information on an immediate, global scale. For better or for worse, someone in Florida could post an idea and have it seen almost immediately by those around the world; in Finland, New Zealand, Russia, Japan….

Like magic.

Of all the accomplishments and changes seen in his lifetime, there was one that was nearest and dearest to Akihito’s heart; Japan and The United States. Somehow, while other countries were STILL bombing each other and fighting over things much smaller and older; the two giants had forgiven each other. Great atrocities were committed on both sides. Both countries committed barbaric, deceitful, heinous and vile acts against each other during the war. And yet, as deep as the wounds they had inflicted on one another, as much as they had hated each other; that was now how strong their bonds were. 

There had been a time when simply being Japanese in America would have gotten a person thrown into an internment camp; their businesses and homes confiscated. The idea of BUYING anything Japanese akin to treason. Now Japan was one of the United States top trading partners. There wasn’t an American home that wasn’t equipped with Japanese technology. Most of them carried it in their pockets. They watched their movies and read their books. Mangas they were called. Akihito’s grandaughter was super into this one manga about cameras or something….. Anyway, Americans had an immense love and appreciation for all things Japanese; their culture, their clothes, their rich history and oooooh their food. Akihito had a major weakness for sushi. 

And the change had happened in both countries. 60 years ago, just before the invasion; Japanese school girls were given bayonettes and told if they could gut one American for their country before dying; that would be enough. Now they went to school with Disney characters emblazoned on their notebooks and screamed at Taylor Swift concerts. They ate at McDonalds and watched American movies and went to Disneyland.

The open exchange and appreciation of cultures had gone both ways equally. Proving that perhaps the only thing stronger than the incredible capacity humans had to fuck things up, was their ability to forgive. 

Forgive but not forget. Akihito hoped no one would ever forget the horror of the atom bomb. Nuclear energy harnessed as a weapon and used to destroy cities and countless lives in an instant. It was one of the greatest atrocities in the history of mankind. And the Americans would soon learn what the invention of the atom bomb meant for them as well. As one war was ended, another began. Tensions were already rising between the United States and the Soviets due to the spread of Communism in Eastern Europe. The bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima would later be considered by many to be the first shot of the Cold War. An implied threat to the Soviets. The Americans would spend the next decade under the shadow of that giant mushroom cloud, watching the skies in terror, with their children hiding under their desks.  
But that was yet another story, for another time...

And so, despite the massive destruction of their entire infrastructure, somehow, Japan had emerged from the ashes stronger than ever. Akihito was glad he had lived long enough to see it come to pass. It was his only regret, that he had never gotten the chance to set foot there.

But his eldest son had. After years of listening to his father’s stories of the war, the battles and adventures he had had in the Pacific; Akihito’s son had gone abroad to see all the places from those stories. He had married a Japanese girl and now lived there. Working as a translator for the Mitsubishi corporation. One of the many industrial giants that had risen from the ashes after WWII. 

Akihito’s grandson was visiting from Japan. His name was Kou in honor of Akihito’s best friend. The similarities were so startling, sometimes Akihito had to catch himself. The young man was twenty five. He said he was going to write Akihito’s biography. Why anyone would be interested in the story of his life was beyond him. He was nothing special. Just a life well lived. He smiled watching his family bustle about. Three generations under one roof. 

A life well lived indeed.

“So what happened after the war, Grandpa?”

Kou looked up earnestly, pen and paper in hand, scribbling down the random stories that his grandfather remembered. Akihito’s hazel eyes had grown slightly cloudy over the years and so had his memories.

“Ironically I never touched an airplane during the war. But the moment I returned, that was all I could think about. Was getting back into the air. And that was how I met your grandmother. ”

The daughter of the very same stunt pilot he taken his first flying lesson from back when he had been with the circus. She remembered him although he didn’t remember her. No surprise considering the massive, embarrassing crush Aki had had had on the magician in those days. Until the darkhaired man had disappeared, Akihito hadn’t had eyes for anyone but him. They had started a flight school together and trained countless pilots for the booming travel industry. 

Even though they had always been more friends than lovers; he and his wife had four children, two boys and two girls. And those children had children of their own. His family had spread all over the globe.  
When his wife died; he had sold the school and retired to become a cropduster. It was the perfect job for the little boy whose only wish to sprout wings. 

The perfect life. 

-


	25. Chapter 25

His 88th birthday. Imagine that. 

When he finally waved goodbye to his last well wisher, he smiled wide. Not every day that you get to tell every single person in your life that you love them. That was the magical part about birthdays.  


The sun was low in the sky but Akihito whistled as he bounded down the steps that led to the barn. He was still pretty spry, for an old dude. It was truly a miracle he had lived as long as he did. Akihito smiled thinking of all the near misses he had had over the years. He had kept his guardian angel busy that was for sure. From plane crashes to car accidents; it was like someone up there was determined that Akihito have a long, full life. 

And he had. A wonderful life. Filled with sadness and joy; tragedy and laughter. The sum of a human life. He had no regrets.

Akihito opened up the barn and looked at his current love; the Magician. Yes, it was a silly fanciful name. Brought on by reminiscing too much over his long, lost youth. But he had never forgotten the dark haired man. The one who showed him that magic was real.

The prop plane was painted fancifully too. Like it was wearing a tuxedo. With a red scarf and the big red letters down the side. The kids went nuts at the fair when they saw the plane. Although it was primarily a crop duster, Aki still did some stunt flying with it on the side.

Just for fun, just for the kids. And occasionally for himself.

Today was for himself.

He went over his pre-flight inspection. Akihito maintain the plane religiously, but no part more so that the propeller. He handfiled every dent and ding, kept it oiled to prevent corrosion and get the bugs off as well as checking the balance and tracking before every flight. The propeller was in top notch shape.

The engine….not so much, it was getting time for an overhaul. She was start to guzzle oil like an Irishman at an open bar. He topped off the oil just in case, opened the barn doors and started her up. Oh, she was humming smooth and fine today. He climbed into the cockpit and eased her out onto the runway. Moments later he was in the air. There was nothing like flying. For a while he just flew, enjoying the sky and the view...but after a little while, he got bored and decided to try some maneuvers. 

The slow- rolls were his favorite. When executed properly, the centrifugal force kept him right down in his seat. He was strapped in anyway, but Aki took pride in executed them perfectly so that he almost never needed his seat belt. It also kept strain off the engine. He slowly rolled, over and over in over in the air until the rolls turned into barrel rolls which turned into loop de loops and then into crazy eights. He did some fast dives and tumbles before flattening out and zooming back the way he had come.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t any of the stunts that caused the engine to fail. It was nothing Akihito really did. She was just an old engine and even though Akihito was flying at normal speed as he began his descent, that day it was just too fast for her. 

On airplanes with a fixed-pitch propeller, engine revolutions per minute was the primary power that kept the propeller in motion and the aircraft in the air. But as the throttle was advanced and the driveshaft spun faster and faster; there was another force that began to take over. When airspeed increases, the relative airflow from the airplane’s forward motion reduces the angle of attack for a given pitch of the propeller blade, which reduces drag and lets the propeller spin faster and faster. Too much airspeed can result in engine overspeed, so the pilot must keep an eye on the tachometer to make sure engine rpms do not exceed redline. Even a momentary overspeed could cause catastrophic failure of the engine. 

Akihito simply didn’t notice the tachometer until it was too late

With a clang and a loud explosion, flames shot out from the engine compartment and smoke filled his windshield. Akihito gripped the controls tightly and pulled back, but it was no use. He was already on his descent and this made things harder, the plane was already angled down and the explosion had pushed the nose further towards the ground.

He was too low. There was no time to pull up. Akihito accepted it with a grimace and then a slight smile. If he could have chosen a way to go out, this would definitely be it. His only regret was that the Magician would go down with him. He hoped one of his sons could put her back together. Moments before he hit the ground, he noticed a tall dark figure standing off to the side, silhouetted by warm light of the setting sun. His arms were crossed over a broad chest as he calmly watched the plane fall from the sky. Akihito's bright hazel eyes widened in recognition….

The old man died on impact. Quick and painless. 

And the demon who had been watching over him for his whole life, loving him, protecting him and waiting patiently for him; was finally able to claim Takaba Akihito’s long overdue soul for his own.

-


	26. Chapter 26

He had been in a plane, that was crashing. Had it been a dream? It felt like a dream, but it was so real. And he remembered every minute of it. His life, his birth, his death and every second in between.

“Asami?”

He turned to the sleeping demon next to him, his white wings fluttering anxiously.

Golden eyes opened slowly and catching sight of Akihito’s face; Asami smiled wide, his fangs sparkling in the low reddish light of the underworld. Akihito felt desire pool in his stomach. He knew what that smile meant. The giant demon pulled the little angel down on top of him with an indignant squeak and a flurry of white feathers.

He nuzzled and kissed Akihito’s neck and it sent shivers up and down his spine. Akihito moaned in confusion, trying to remember what it was he wanted to ask his lover, “Asami?”

“Later baby, I’ll explain everything later. I promise...but right now, fuck baby, I need you.”

With that the demon pushed his huge dick between Akihito’s legs and began slowly grinding it up and down the boy’s crack. His mouth hungrily devouring the angel’s perfect lips. As they made out, he wrapped his arms around Akihito and Aki wrapped his arms and legs around him, until it was almost impossible to see where one ended and the other began

"Baby, I missed you so fucking much," he growled in Aki’s ear.

"MMmmm, Asami... I want you so bad." the angel kissed along Asami's neck to his throat and nipped at it naughtily, trying to get him to hurry up. 

Asami growled and tossed Akihito over onto his back. He kissed his way down the perfect pale chest, pausing to give Akihito’s pink little nipples attention until Aki writhed and arched his back underneath. Asami grinned. His new body was a perfect replica of the old. Just a sensitive. Just as lewd. He grinned and took that perfect pink penis into his mouth and sucked it up and down; relishing Akihito’s screams of pleasure and the way he grabbed Asami’s hair, asking for more while crying for him to stop. Asami decided to oblige him. He pushed the angel’s legs apart and pressed his knees towards his chest. Akihito’s eyes widened as he felt hot breath on his most private area.

But he didn’t do anything..he just….stared at it…. like he hadn't seen it in years....

Akihito lifted his head and looked down at him curiously, "Asami?" 

"Oh, fuck baby" he groaned. "Your hole is so small... so smooth... so pink..."

Akihito felt the deep hungry growl in his throat vibrate the bed just before the demon’s forked tongue delved deep into his crease. Akihito screamed. Loudly. Asami's skilled tongue swirled around the sensitive puckered ring. He kissed, licked and sucked at it. Akihito was moaning and whimpering, his blond head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, while Asami pushed his tongue inside and began to scissor the forks; the angel nearly lost his mind. 

"Fuck me, Asami. Please, oh, please, I need it now. I love you so much!"

Asami moved up his body and kissed him hard, growling again and Akihito sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

Asami's thick finger slowly pushed into him and Aki groaned and pressed his hips back into it. He quickly added a second finger and the boy gripped the sheets as he pumped and twisted in and out of his tight hole; crying out Asami’s name when he rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot. He was quickly starting to lose it. Asami took it slow and carefully though. Technically, Aki was a virgin again. It was his first time in this body.

Akihito gasped in pain when he pushed a third finger inside and Asami paused. He held still and kissed along the angel’s thighs and licked and sucked his sweet little balls; soothing and waiting for Akihito to relax before continuing on. He slowly began moving his three fingers in and out. Akihito grabbed Asami's shoulders and pulled at him. It wasn’t deep enough...it just wasn’t enough. He moaned helplessly in frustration. Asami moved over him and pulled his love close. He cupped and kneaded the boy’s round cheek and then slipped his fingers back inside.

Akihito squirmed against him. "Oh, god, Asami..."

Asami kissed and nuzzled the angel’s soft neck as he lined up his cock. He pushed Aki’s legs up and carefully popped the giant mushroom head into him. Aki squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth and tried to relax. Asami held still and gently kissed his neck and cheeks and lips.

After a few moments, the pain faded and Akihito opened his eyes to see Asami’s looking down at him with what he thought might...might be tears in his eyes. 

He pushed further into him very slowly and then stopped. Akihito pulled his head down and buried his face in the demon’s muscular neck. 

He slowly pulled back out and then pushed back in, sliding in deeper, then waited a moment so that Akihito could adjust to his size and depth. He did this several times while nuzzling and nipping Akihito’s sensitive neck until the angel was surprised to feel his nuts resting against his ass. He gasped at the fullness. The weight of the flesh that filled him. Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito with a moan and squeezed him tight as he began to slowly pull out. He withdrew and pushed back inside, slowly at first, then gradually building up speed. The head of his huge cock poked and slid against Akihito’s prostate over and over, sent shivers up his spine and making his cock weep precum.

"It feels so good, Asami," he quietly moaned.

"You feel so hot and so fucking tight, baby." Asami’s voice was harsh and raspy and it sounded as if was on the verge of losing control. Akihito moaned and whimpered as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Asami’s cock was so hard and so thick. He felt stretched out to the max. So hot and full….But he wanted more..

"Oh, god, yes, Asami... Please, don't stop... Harder, Asami... I can take it, please."

Asami grunted and shifted up onto his massive hands and began to pound into Akihito’s small body hard and fast; his hips smacking loudly against the angel’s fragile hips, his heavy balls slapping lewdly against Aki’s plump little bottom. His continuous assault on the angel’s prostate had the boy leaking and throbbing. The friction of his dick rubbing against Asami’s rock hard abs. He was close...so close….

"Ah-Ah-AAA- I’m gonnaa- Ah!"

"Fuck, yeah, come for me, Akihito."

The naughty words pushed him over the edge. His toes curled and his back arched and he bucked under Asami's thrusting body, humping his throbbing penis against his demon lover as he came so hard he saw the stars, the contractions of his orgasm were so forceful, they bordered on pain.Asami groaned loudly as Akihito’s lovely body clenched and tightened around him. Akihito gasped as he felt himself filled by a burst of hot wetness. It felt like it was blasting up inside of him. One burst followed by a second and then a third….Asami’s cock spurted several more times until Akihito actually began to feel a little uncomfortable. It almost felt like he was cramping; he was so full of the demon’s cum. He looked down in bewilderment at his little belly which was actually swollen with it. 

"Holy shit," Asami grunted as he continued to cum and Akihito’s abdomen continued to swell. "Oh fuck..."

Asami panted and tried to catch his breath. He FINALLY seemed to be done cumming. Akihito’s eyes were wide with panic. He felt like a balloon about to pop. Asami looked down at the angel’s rounded tummy and began to laugh. 

“Eighty eight years Akihito! What did you expect??”

Akihito gasped as everything clicked into place. His memories all settling in order. It hadn’t been a dream. The archangels had taken him from Asami and turned him into a human. And yet…..rather than killing him immediately, Asami had let Akihito live out his time on earth to the fullest. And what a life he had lived! 

He had given him an incredible gift. 

Akihito supposed in return he could forgive Asami for being a little….pent-up....

Asami continued to laugh and Akihito along with him until they were both out of breath. He pulled the poor swollen angel out of bed and carried him to the hot spring that was their bathing room. Once he was cleaned up, Asami nestled Aki in his lap, pulled his boy back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him as they relaxed in the hot bubbling water. He sighed in contentment. Feathering kisses over the back of his neck and ears.

"Akihito... I missed you so much baby.”

Aki turned around in the demon’s lap and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck. His body shook as he tried to hold it in, but it didn't work. He burst into tears and Asami held him tight, gently stroking his soft thin back.

“I’m so sorry Asami, I didn’t know, while I was on earth. I didn’t know you were waiting for me. I- I’m sorry….”

Asami’s finger rested on Akihito’s lips, silencing him. “I knew baby. And it was ok. I wanted you to take your time. Enjoy your life to the fullest. We have eternity now. And there’s nothing that can take you from me now, do you know why?”  


Akihito shook his head in confusion. 

“Because Akihito, now you have a soul. And your soul, baby, belongs to ME. And nothing, NOTHING can take that away.”

Asami’s smile was pure satisfaction, his golden eyes were glowing; filled with possession and passion and lust and love and the promise of forever. Akihito FINALLY understood what Asami had come to understand while Akihito was on Earth. What was 88 years but a drop in the bucket? It wasn’t wasted time. It wasn’t even POSSIBLE to waste time. They had FOREVER together. He began to cry harder, his tears turning to those of joy. Asami feathered kisses over his sobbing face, kissing away his happy tears like the finest wine. 

"Don't cry, angel," he growled in a husky voice of his own. "I've got you now and I'm never gonna let you go again. You’re mine now. Forever.”

That sounded pretty good to Akihito.

-


	27. Chapter 27

With the return of the bells, joy returned to the underworld. Akihito complained about them of course. But there were still many things that went on in hell that his angel’s pure soul didn’t need to see. Asami was bent on protecting his angel’s innocence. The problem was of course, the same thing it had always been; Akihito had nothing to do. What use was an angel in hell? And although his soul inhabited the body of an angel, he was not technically an angel any longer and didn’t have his powers anymore so he wasn't much use on Earth either. 

The first few decades were wonderful, but of course….Akihito got bored. Asami smiled as he watched him tie Kirishima’s shoelaces together from his hiding spot underneath the chair. Kirishima knew what he was doing of course, but he pretended he didn’t. Attempting to walk and then falling forward with an exaggerated grunt. Akihito's fingers splayed over his mouth as he giggled. Even Kirishima had a soft spot for the boy’s sweet, rambunctious soul.

That night in bed as he held his precious angel in his arms, he asked him, “What was it like, being human?”

Akihito thought for a moment before answering. “Small.” He said.

“Small?” Asami’s eye quirked up in question.

“Yea. Its like, when you are there, on earth, you can’t see the big picture you know? Like you can’t see how everything works, hows its all locked together. You are just a piece. One teensy tiny piece in a giant puzzle. And then when you die, its like stepping back and you get to see how it all fits together. How it makes a beautiful picture. And that even though its small, your piece matters. Because without it, the picture isn’t complete. Thats the best part actually; dying and then stepping back and looking at your life and seeing how it mattered to all the pieces around you, and the pieces around them and on and on and on. It all matters. Even though its all very, very small.”

“Hmm.” Asami contemplated. 

“And small because, well, your perspective and memories are so limited too. The human brain can only hold so much. And its a little limiting. Although, even without my memories, I was still ME…. You know?”

Asami grunted a short laugh, “Oh, I know, very well. You were definitely still you. I had my hands full trying to keep you alive last time around. This time do you think you could be a little more careful?”

“This time?” Akihito sat up out of Asami’s arms and stared down at him in surprise.

Asami stacked his hands behind his head and looked up at his beloved boy with a smirk.

“Yea, this time. You want to do it again don’t you?”

Akihito flushed and nodded while simultaneously trying to shake his head. It was somewhat dizzying. 

“But I don’t want to go without you Asami, I’d rather stay here. Honest.”

“Oh, I’m going too this time.” Asami relished the expression of utter shock on Akihito’s pretty face. His jaw looked like it was about to pop out of socket. Asami pushed up on his delicate chin with his pointer finger until it clicked closed and Akihito stuttered. “But...but….you don’t have a soul?” 

“Doesn’t matter, I can inhibit any vessel I choose. The only difference is that I can come and go as I wish and I can choose whether or not to retain my memories. You on the other hand will be bound inside your human body until your soul is released by death again. And you won’t remember me while you are human.”

Akihito bit his lip in concern, “I won’t remember you?”

“Your body won’t, your soul will though.” Asami smiled lasciviously, “And I’m sure I have ways of making your body remember too.”

Akihito rolled his eyes and smacked Asami on the shoulder before the perverted demon pounced, rolling Akihito underneath him for one last romp before reincarnating his angel’s beautiful soul in a new vessel.  


And then he ascended to earth to join him. Never again would he sit on the sidelines.

-


	28. Chapter 28

Akihito sat up with a gasp; clutching his chest. Asami loomed over him, with concern in his eyes. He panted heavily for a moment and Asami wrapped his arms around him. Patiently waiting for him to get his bearings. Once Akihito had recovered, he teased him with a smirk, “Took you long enough…”

Akihito shook his head, “Well, who’s fault it that? You always insist on being older than me! Its not my fault you always die first. How about next time, I can be the older one? The one on top…..”

He smiled mischievously and Asami shook his head with a twinkle in his golden eyes, “Never gonna happen love. So how’d you like it?”

Akihito’s eyes sparkled with his memories, “I LOVED it. Things were so different back then. Although I have to admit, I definitely prefer the twentieth century. Indoor plumbing is the bomb. Plus, those samurai swords hurt like a motherfucker.” 

He rubbed his chest a little at the memory. He much preferred getting shot. Of all the ways to go, and Akihito had experienced them all by now, that was by far the quickest and easiest. Dying was never pleasant though. No matter how many times he did it.

He had lived hundreds of lives at this point. Asami could reincarnate him in any body, in any time period he wished. It was like a video game with unlimited lives. Akihito had been everything from a Russian mobster to a space colonist in the distant future. He had been a world famous ballerina, a prince, a singer, actor, MMA fighter, DJ, and a...woman. That one had been a surprise that he still hadn’t quite forgiven Asami for. The perverted demon bastard had delighted in getting Akihito pregnant over and over again; forcing Akihito to give birth to his demon spawn. The twisted motherfucker had thought it had all been terribly funny, but he wasn’t the one who had to push the little bowling balls out! When Aki finally got back to the underworld and realized what his demon lover had done; he hadn’t spoken to Asami for months. Their children still roamed the earth from that little prank. They called themselves CEOs; but demon spawn worked too.

The most recent life he had been a courtesan and Asami had been a Samurai warrior. Things had not ended well, what with the jealous emperor and all, but it had been a worthy life and a worthy death. Akihito was getting a little tired of all the excitement though. Just a normal life, that was what he wanted next go round….. To grow old together.

He snuggled into Asami’s side sleepily, adjusting his wings until he was comfortable. They always took a little getting used to when he first got back.

“Love you Asami”

Asami stroked his back and his hair, holding his angelic body gently. Akihito was always weak and tired when he first arrived back in the underworld. So he had to be patient, even though what he really wanted to do was jump those gorgeous bones right away. Aki got upset when he did that though. There weren’t a lot of things that affected Aki’s libido, but dying was one definitely of them. Asami was ever patient, they had all the time they could ever want. They had eternity. And what a way to spend it.

“Next time, let’s do something different m’kay?” Aki yawned sleepily. After the first life, Asami joined Akihito on earth each time. Lived each and every life by his beloved angel’s side.

“Different? What? You want to be like a mermaid or a vampire or a dragon or something?” Asami asked in amusement.

Aki opened one eye sleepily, “No idiot, those things don’t exist…”

Asami smirked at him, “Don’t they?”

Akihito sat up, his interest perked. “Seriously?”

The demon nodded slowly. His golden eyes were sparkling at the boy’s excitement. There were many alternate realities, other worlds and dimensions they had yet to explore.

“Then yea! Fuck yea! But not this time ok? I just wanna be something normal and boring. Like a...photographer or a reporter or something. And you can be a businessman.”

“A businessman?” Asami, high overlord of all things evil, Satan himself, rumbled in amusement at the idea of sitting in a cubicle.

Aki laughed too, conceding, “Ok, a psycho evil crimelord pervert businessman then.”

“That’s better.” Asami acknowledged taking the lovely blond into his arms with an evil grin.

“That’s silly though isn’t it, a photographer and a crimelord? How would that ever work?” Akihito mused to himself, the tip of one adorable finger denting his plush lower lip contemplatively.

“The same way it always does….” Asami grinned wide, rolling the angel flat onto his back, deciding that a demonstration was definitely in order.

“Asami!!” Akihito protested weakly, slapping him on the shoulder uselessly.

“What baby boy?” He murmured in that perfect pink ear. Licking and nibbling on the plush lobe of flesh while he settled himself between the angel’s soft perfect thighs. The obvious physical evidence of Akihito’s desire making mincemeat of his verbal protests, per usual.

He smiled as he felt the angel yield and sigh, tilted his head to the side to give Asami’s better access. His gorgeous body relaxing into Asami’s embrace, becoming pliant and submissive.

“Please don’t stop…” Dazzling hazel eyes looked up at him, pleading, yearning. Deep limpid pools of heat and desire, perfect mirrors of the fire Asami knew was burning bright in his own eyes. Akihito was his other half staring back at him. Two reflections turning into one. The light to his dark. 

The light of his life. And his, for eternity.

-


	29. Chapter 29

April 25th, 2005

Akihito was going to met his best friend Kou at the airport. Finally, he was home from his month long visit with his grandfather in the States. They would split a cab on the way home, but Akihito couldn’t afford to take one by himself. And it was much too far to walk. So reluctantly, he had grudging gotten on the downtown train. Akihito HATED riding the bullet trains. It wasn’t that he minded the speed so much as the claustrophic, caged in feeling of the walls pressing down on him. Like a coffin or something. Although the speed this time WAS actually little nauseating. It felt like the train was going much, much faster than usual. Kind of swaying almost. Sickening. 

He had felt an ominous feeling of deja vu ever since he had got on the stupid train and now it felt like it was leaning to the right as it entered a sharp curve. The lights flickered and a woman screamed. Akihito swallowed hard. His hazel eyes wide as he peered out the window. Time seemed to freeze for a moment. His eyes locked with a little boy’s round blue eyes. The boy was looking out of the window in the bottom floor of an apartment building. There was a sign next to him with sunshine on it, but Akihito didn’t have time to read it as his face flashed by. The train slammed back down to the other side, the entire car shaking. Nearly throwing Akihito out of his seat and onto his knees as it barreled around the corner, slowly slightly.

Akihito breathed and tried to release his white-knuckled grip on the pole.

A Vespa.

Yes. As soon as he got off this time. He was going to buy a goddamned Vespa and never ride another one of these fucking commuter trains again.

-

Akihito said he wanted a normal life this time. So Asami decided not to interfere and let the boy come to him. Took him long enough. Twenty three long years. He was going to punish him for that. And then make the boy fall in love with him. All over again. Asami watched with a mixture of amazement and amusement as he watched Akihito taking a giant leap off the side of a building to escape the yakuza and his men, catching onto a sign and swinging to the ground like an acrobat. Fearless.

Apparently, he still thought he could fly. 

He laughed inside; rubbing his forehead in bemusement as he remembered how Akihito had stuck his tongue out impudently at him. Taunting him. His pretty eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Oh, dig that hole, little boy.

He was gonna get it this time and good. Asami shook his head as he watched his angel’s golden head disappear down the street. That beautiful soul glowing with life and joy. The demon’s golden eyes burned with possessive fire, lust, obsession, adoration, desire and love. 

Love above all.

-

_The Beginning_

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
